


Among Lyerian

by TaintedBlossomOfWar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Almost Rape, Alternate Universes, Anal Sex, Bonds, Carrier!Kenma, Cats, Childbirth, Consensual knotting, Darkness coming soon, Demon Cat Kuroo, Demons, Distant Lyerian blood Kenma, Domestic Violence, Dominant Kuroo, Don't be scared off though., Felines, First Time, Fluff Smut, He doesn't understand but it's okay, Humans, Implied Sexual Content, Innocent Kenma, Kenma's dad is an ass, Kidnapping, Leader Kuroo, Lost Kenma, Lost mates, Lyerians, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Manipulation, Mates, Mating, Mpreg, Much scared Kenma, Multi, Odd food combinations, Odd food cravings, Original Characters - Freeform, Please don't hate Kenma's mom, Seriously wtf Kenma, She has her reasons, Slightly creepy Kuroo, Smut, Stupid Boys, Tags shall be updated as will characters, The World Of Paracosm, They do the diddle do, This isn't gonna be just unicorns and rainbows. I'm warning you now, This will be series, Violence, Young Kenma, knots, labor, mentions childbirth, mentions of going into labor, no it wasn't Kuroo, somewhat violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedBlossomOfWar/pseuds/TaintedBlossomOfWar
Summary: He is among the Lyerians. Stuck and kept there, closely tied with the ruler of Nekoma and expected to bear what he thought wasn't possible. A lonely life turned into something complicated in a night full of fear and loneliness.Excerpt:"Hey," comes a soft voice from above him. He couldn't help but look up, something compelling him to do so. In front of him was someone of something different. Light tan skin, gently kissed by the sun. Messy black hair that seems to defy logic and smoldering black eyes that seem to dive deep into his soul, to places he doesn't want to be revealed. His breath was caught in his throat, taking in this strangers appearance despite his inner panic as the voices from before was becoming closer.The stranger looks both ways, Kenma noting oddly shaped ears in his outline."Come with me," he says, gently tugging on his wrist.He follows him wordlessly, his world becoming dark and he could no longer hear the boys from earlier.(Chapter one).





	1. To be mates.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more author notes at the end.
> 
> This is kind of a new concept, I think, that I'm working with. I will try to explain and answer questions. For those wondering: no, this is not based off of alpha/omega dynamics. I'm trying to come up with a different type of creature for an original book and this is a test run for it. I'm really excited about this and I hope you all enjoy. More information concerning the world and what Noru's and Carrier's are will be at the very end and inside the chapter.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

His golden eyes dart back and forth, abnormally wide and blown out of proportion. Panic was set on his otherwise blank face and his breathing was slow, coming out in pants. He had had been running previously and was hiding behind a wall of some sorts. His slender fingers holding onto the wall.

"Kenma, come on. You know we were just joking-"

"Maybe he's at his house?"

"I don't think so, he can't run that fast. All he does is sit at home-"

He drowns them out, falling down to the ground. Upon closer inspection, one could notice his clothes were not in proper places. His shirt was stretched out and falling off his shoulder. His pants were buttoned, but not zipped and his jacket had fallen off a few feet back. He pulls his legs up to his chest. His bottom lip quivers slightly, facing what was inevitably coming his way. The bruises on his arms not of his concern right now. Not even the metallic taste in his mouth or the throbbing of his head and stomach. Why was he this way?

He just escaped a potential rape and gang-bang.

It goes without saying, his neighborhood wasn't safe. It wasn't stable and it definitely didn't meet up with community standards. It was run down, polluted, and completely trashed to hell and back. There was no saving it. With poor circumstances, comes unwanted company: gangs, murders, etc.

"Hey," comes a soft voice from above him. He couldn't help but look up, something compelling him to do so. In front of him was someone of something different. Light tan skin, gently kissed by the sun. Messy black hair that seems to defy logic and smoldering black eyes that seem to dive deep into his soul, to places he doesn't want to be revealed. His breath was caught in his throat, taking in this strangers appearance despite his inner panic as the voices from before was becoming louder and closer.

The stranger looks both ways, Kenma noting oddly shaped ears in his outline.

"Come with me," he says, gently tugging on his wrist.

He follows him wordlessly, his world becoming dark and he could no longer hear the boys from earlier.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Soft.

That's what it felt like, whatever it was.

It felt nice on his skin; warm and calming.

His eyes crack open and he notices he's cuddling a cat. He blinks, confused. He doesn't recognize where he is. This room is definitely not his, and it most certainly is not the wall he was against earlier. He observes the room, taking in the different shades of red, peach, and brown. It was every where with black pillows and comforters. He shuffles around a bit, looking down at the cat.

It was fairly large. The fur was slightly fluffy, the coloring a solid black color. He muses over the eyes. They were equally has black with flecks of gold in there. He wondered if it had a name? What was it's name? The cat sits up, stretching. Kenma watches curiously. He was never allowed to be around cats too much, thanks to his mother. She never gave him a reason, which kind of irritated him to no end. The cat jumps off of the bed, leaving the room and entering another. Where was it going? Kenma didn't want to be alone..

Just as he was getting up, the stranger enters, trying to groom his hair.

\------------------------------------------------------

Kenma stares.

He doesn't mean to, but..

He couldn't help it.

This was just..

Highly unusual for him.

His eyes take note of the black cat ears perking from the strangers head and the slightly fluffy tail peeking from behind and wrapping around the strangers legs. What was the deal? Was he really into cosplay? Though.. Judging by the teeth, that wasn't the case.

As he came closer, Kenma scooted away just a bit more. The blanket and sheets clinging to him and restraining him practically. He kept coming nearer and nearer. He was starting to panic. It only increased when his back finally met the headboard. His breathing was shallow and the stranger was slowly making his way up the bed. He tilts his head, leaning over Kenma's much smaller body, with his hands on either side of his head. He looks Kenma right in his eyes, both partially frozen.

"I'm glad you're awake, Kitten."

Kitten?

"It's about time you were found anyway, cursed woman kept you hidden."

Cursed woman?

The stranger observes his face, eyes lingering slightly longer on Kenma's lips. He smiles slightly, though it comes more off as a smirk whether he meant for it to or not. He removes one his hands from beside his head, using his fingers to tilt Kenma's head slightly by his chin. Kenma could hear him purr. Part of him felt grossed out but the other part was calmed by it.

"You look confused, I suppose you'd like an explanation?"

Kenma nods the best he could from his position.

"Right, right. Let me see.."

The stranger pulls away and Kenma catches himself wanting to whine from the distance now put between them. He didn't understand why, but he wanted to. It just seemed.. natural. What an odd way to put it.

"Well, to start off with.. I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, but you can call me Kuroo or anything of that sorts," he says grinning. Kenma nods, waiting for him to continue. He hugs his legs tightly, looking down at the mattress. He felt someone lift his head up again and an arm wraps around his lower back. He's pulled into his lap and his eyes widen slightly, finding his legs on either side of stranger and his body pressed against his. "Tsk, that just wouldn't do, Kitten."

"Anyway. As you are aware, you're Kozume Kenma. What you are not aware of is the fact that you were supposed to be my bonded. Or.. mate. That would probably be a better wording. Your mother, upon finding out about this, promptly fled Paracosm," he takes in a deep breath, stroking Kenma's soft but tangled hair, before continuing.

"I'm sure you noticed that you were banned from even going near cats," Kenma nods, eyeing the ears slightly warily. "I'm sure you could piece together why, just by looking at me. Anyway. After searching for you for years, I finally found you. I was so irritable without you, you know, Kitten. We used to be the best of friends, when we were younger. Before.. You were **taken.** " His voice startled Kenma and Kuroo chuckles. "Sorry," he mumbles, nuzzling his hair.

"But, now that you're here.. We can finally begin what should have started years ago. The mating process and our reign of the Nekoma territory. Of course, in a year or two we should also think about heirs-" He was cut off.

"Wait, wait." Kenma speaks softly and Kuroo has to slightly get a bit closer to hear. "So, I'm your mate. I'm part.. whatever this is.. My mother ran off with me.. And, we're supposed to rule and produce heirs." Kuroo nods at his observation and Kenma scrunches up his thin eyebrows. Something wasn't quite adding up in his pudding head.

"We're both male, how.."

"You're a carrier, Kitten. You have a womb-"

"But, but.. I have a.. _you know_." Kenma blushes furiously, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, yes. However, there are two different "Gender roles" here in Paracosm. We have carriers and then we have the norus. In this case, I am a Noru and you are, my dear, the carrier. Carriers are special. They can carry an offspring regardless of their genitals. They all possess a womb. However, for males.. It can be typically rougher. Especially when their season comes up. They all have different times, throughout the year. It happens twice a year. They become needy and have to rely on their mate for help. That's when they're the most fertile. As for giving birth.. A C-section has to be preformed. But, it's okay, don't be worried. As for how it gets there? That's kind of obvious. Anyway, you're a late bloomer. Your first one hasn't happened yet and I'm quite excited for when it does." Kuroo licks his lips, flashing off a slightly sharp tooth.

"Mm," he inhales Kenma's scent, grinning. Kenma stiffens slightly, wanting to sit in a corner and stay there with an hand-held device. "You smell really good. I suspect it won't be long now," Kuroo murmurs, moving to where he's hovering over Kenma while the smaller male is laying flat on his back and his legs loosely wrapped around Kuroo. His face flushes red which all but drives Kuroo a bit mad.

Kenma feels him nuzzle his neck. He was still slightly confused, but he couldn't concentrate on that right now. All that was on his mind was the male above him and about how his mother had lied to him throughout his childhood. He knew something wasn't right when he couldn't remember anything before he was twelve. As for how old he is right now..

He's seventeen.

Kenma lets out a sigh, feeling something nipping at his neck. It was most likely Kuroo. Despite the human part of him.. He wasn't really worried about it. Actually, the sensation was calming. Kuroo was calming. He isn't as alarmed as he was previously.

"If anyone tries to treat you like that again, let me know," Kuroo says darkly.

It took him a minute, but he figured out he was talking about the bruises. He nods.

"Only _I'm_ allowed to touch. _Never let **anyone else** touch **you.**_ "

He nods, yet again.

His eyes flutter closed, a sudden feeling of sleep coming over him.

Why all of a sudden?

The dull feeling of Kuroo kissing along his neck and jaw with a few nips lulled him to sleep. He was completely at peace right now.

\------------------------------------------

The next time Kenma wakes up, he finds himself being spooned by Kuroo. Of course, the other male was not asleep. He was watching Kenma in his sleep, silently protecting. Kenma turns around, to face Kuroo. He looks up into his eyes and wiggles around until his hand is free. He rests it on Kuroo's face. The taller males head leans in to the touch, resting his forehead against Kenma's.

"It's pretty early, Kitten. Do you want to sleep some more or would you like to shower?"

"A shower would be nice.." Kenma speaks softly.

Kuroo grins and gets up quickly.

"I'll be back."

\-----------------------------------------

About five minutes later, Kenma can see steam coming from another room. He could safely assume it was the bathroom, considering Kuroo is now leaving it. He was shirtless and Kenma found his cheeks heating up even more when Kuroo picks him bridal style.

"I can walk-"

"I know, but I don't want you to. Relax, Kitten."

Kenma chews on his lip lightly as he's set down on the counter in the bathroom. Kuroo is standing in front of him and takes down a towel. It's placed on the towel wrack and Kenma is, once again, the one with all of the attention. Before he could protest, Kuroo was already working on stripping him. He wanted to whine that he could do it himself but the few brushes of skin-to-skin contact caused electricity to bolt through his veins. He accidentally mewls and Kuroo looks up at him, shocked but intrigued.

"Did you like that?"

Kenma bites his lip, looking away.

He spots where the shower is, noting there was no water there.

Instead, the bathtub was filled up with bubbles and hot water.

"I thought-"

"Ssh," Kuroo puts his finger to Kenma's lip.

Fully stripped, Kuroo places him in the bath.

He looks around the room, unsure of what to do with himself now that his mate was taken care of.

He frowns slightly, deciding he should probably just leave.

"Wait- Please, don't leave me here alone.." Kenma whispers out. Kuroo looks back at him and nods.

"Would you like me to join you?"

"If.. If you'd like," Kenma says, a pretty blush taking up his face.

Kuroo grins, stripping down.

Kenma turns to face the wall. He found it highly inappropriate to watch him get undressed. Feeling the water moving and someone behind him, he figured he was done and in with him. As he was about to turn around to face him, arms circle around him and pulls him into Kuroo's chest. He chews on his lip, face becoming increasingly red.

"So, cute~" Kuroo purrs, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Kuroo washes Kenma and he, hesitantly and shyly, does the same in return for Kuroo.

\--------------------------------------

They end up lying on Kuroo's bed. Since Kenma didn't have any of his own clothes, he's currently wearing Kuroo's. He has on his boxers and one of his shirts. It was long and came to his knees. Kuroo liked the view. Long, slender legs poking out from his shirt.. A promising sight.

"So.. How does this mating thing work?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he grins, leaning forward.

 


	2. Kisses and Panicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, tis' I, the author, here with a new chapter! This chapter actually flowed together really nicely and I hope it is satisfying for you all. I didn't expect to receive 16 subscriptions for this fanfiction? I mean, it is wonderful, but unexpected and I love it! I would love to hear your views on what you think or any ideas you have; they could end up in the story!
> 
> I am also going to put random facts about Paracosm and things to go along with the dynamics at the end of every chapter. I'm not sure if you will like it, but let me know, okay?
> 
> Warning:  
> Kissing. Lots of it. Angry and possessive Kuroo. Semi-panic/anxiety attack.
> 
> Enjoy!

Soon wasn't soon enough for Kenma.

He frowns slightly from his place underneath Kuroo. It had been two days since he had come here, he vaguely wondered if his mother was panicking or if she actually cared enough to have noticed. He chews on his lip softly, closing his eyes, and instead of focusing to his thoughts, he trades it with listening to the low purrs of Kuroo.

Or, he has learned:

Tetsurou.

His name was entirely too long and Kenma really didn't feel like using it fully all the time.

His fingers idly play with Kuroo's black locks, finding it soothing to have his fingers doing something as the male slept soundly against Kenma. His eyes look up towards the ceiling, noticing the vague patterns of cats chasing something all around. When would he wake up? He was bored.

\--------------------------------------------------

Apparently, he wouldn't wake up until an hour later. A "cat nap" by definition of Kuroo is approximately three hours. Kenma crosses his arms irritably, shooting a few half-hearted glares at Kuroo from where he was bunched up at the head of the bed. Kuroo smiles sheepishly, running a hand through his, now even more so, messy hair.

"Sorry, Kitten. Sometimes I just pass out and once I'm out, well, I'm out for awhile." Kuroo says, trying to sound sincere but Kenma didn't buy it. With a sigh, Kuroo crawls up towards Kenma. He resembled a cat cornering his prey. Well, cat he was, but Kenma refused to be the prey. He narrows his eyes at Kuroo but still openly accepts the oncoming hug by wrapping his arms around his neck as larger arms wrap around his torso.

"When do I get to leave this room," Kenma asks. It was somewhat muffled by Kuroo's shoulder, but he still understood it just the same. He ponders on the question before pressing a kiss to the top of Kenma's head, feeling the smaller tense just a bit from within his arms. He smiles, slightly. He knew Kenma would get used to it. Eventually. He just wasn't sure when and he hoped it'd be soon.

"Well.. As soon as I'm comfortable taking you out there," he chirps and pokes Kenma's nose when the bi-colored male pulls away from his shoulder to look up at him and raise his thin eyebrows. His face clearly demanded an explanation and Kuroo really didn't feel like it. He lets go of Kenma and falls backwards onto his back. He feels Kenma, awkwardly, move to where he's laying on Kuroo's stomach with his legs on either side of his waist and his arms folded up underneath him.

Ah, cat tendencies. They were beautiful, yes?

"Well, I mean.. After you start to smell a bit like me. Even then, I'll have to be around you. I'm not sure what would happen to you or how I'd react if someone treated you wrongly or," his voice deepens and he brings up one of his hands to cup Kenma's cheek and chin. "Or if they did something like this," he finishes, bringing Kenma's face closer and bringing his own up to close the distance.

His eyes closed after Kenma's did and he notices how awkward Kenma is holding himself. This was most likely his first kiss. That shot a jolt of happiness and a streak of possessiveness throughout Kuroo coupled with that knowledge. He would be the **only one** to be able to have Kenma in this way. He would make sure of that.

Kenma, naturally, was slightly shocked from the oncoming kiss. He didn't expect it, of course, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. They were destined to be mates, weren't they? This kind of thing would be happening several times in the future, accompanied by many-

Oh.

This was new.

Something was _certainly_ pressing up against him.

Kuroo, noticing Kenma tense, quickly sits up, wrapping his other arm around the smaller males back to keep him up-right and on his lap. Kuroo was feeling his chest rise up and down at a more abnormal rate and he knew he'd need to stop. Kenma wasn't ready and he didn't need to be told that. He knew, even with Kenma's instincts (that were actually in action right now, feeling up his chest), that he wouldn't be able to handle any stimulation other than kissing and maybe, _just maybe,_ a make-out session.

He breaks their kiss, settling with nuzzling Kenma's neck. His hand that was cupping his face fell to join his other around Kenma's waist. Kenma rests his chin on Kuroo's shoulder, cheek pressed to his neck, as he mumbles about 'how "unfair" Kuroo was for stopping.' Kuroo chuckles and rubs circles into Kenma's hips.

They sit there like that. The silence was comfortable for the both of them, neither feeling pressured to talk or break it. A feeling of content and safety was washed over the both of them and eventually, had whisked one of them off to sleep. Kuroo felt how heavy Kenma had gotten on his shoulder and by the softer breathes of air, he knew he fell asleep. He smiles and leaves one arm circled around his waist and the other leaving to cup the back of Kenma's head gently to support his head and neck as he leans forward, laying Kenma down on his back. He kisses his forehead gently before unwrapping Kenma's legs from around his waist and slowly getting off the bed. He covers Kenma up and leaves the room quietly, as to not wake him up.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Kuroo-sama~!" Called a loud, and heavily accented might Kuroo add, voice. Kuroo looks up ahead, a grin on his face. "Lev-kun!" He says as he continues walking in the direction he was heading for: the counseling room, in which Lev was waiting outside of.

"Glad to see you out of your room," comments a heavily pregnant male. "Oh, Yaku-san, I didn't know you were here today as well. I thought you were off on bed rest until you delivered?" Kuroo makes it sound like a question and raises an eyebrow at Yaku who only huffs out a 'I just wanted to check up on everyone' and a 'Lev let me, it's his fault for giving in' in which Kuroo only chuckles. "Lets go inside, so you can sit down and get off your feet, eh?"

They enter the room, going through two double-wide wooden doors. The doors were a dark maple-red shade of the wood with black door knobs and linings all around accompanied by cat figures all around the edges. The inside was a royal red, accompanied by white furniture. There was a white round table in the center of the room with equally matching white chairs. The chairs were actually rather uncomfortable just from Kuroo's experience. He looks back at Yaku and gestures towards the white couches near the, actually the only, window near the table. He nods and Lev, as well as Kuroo, takes their seats that weren't already filled by others.

"I found him," he says, breaking the, sort of, tense atmosphere of silence. It was different from the comfortable silence he shared with Kenma only moments before. He leans back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other lazily as he observes everyone's reaction. Naturally, the reactions varied and he was already prepared for the questions.

"Is he healthy?"

"He could be bigger in terms of weight, but yes, he appears so."

"Has he already had his first season?"

"No, he hasn't-"

"Then what use is he?"

Kuroo narrows his eyes, focusing on that one female noru that had asked of Kenma's use. His ears were perked up and his hair was astray even more so. He sits up straight in his chair, hands resting on the table, and to everyone else, even though he is sitting, he's towering over everyone.

"My dear, what, perhaps, gives you the idea that you can, I don't know, question your next queens usefulness? My Kitten doesn't have to have a season to be useful, he **is not** replaceable like you are? Why, I imagine what you're wondering right now. 'I shouldn't have said that,' 'how do I take it back?' Well, you can't. You just openly disrespected my mate _and_ myself in the process. That is unforgivable. Get out."

The woman was shaking and had tears shining in her eyes, but as a Noru, she was too proud to let them fall. Instead, she struts out silently.

"Let that be an example for whomever questions my Kitten and his presence here. If you'll excuse me, I have someone to return to. Good day."

And with a nod of his head, he leaves the room.

\-------------------------------------------------

Kenma opens up his eyes to an empty room. His immediate reaction is to panic. Why isn't Kuroo here? Did he leave him? Where is he? He didn't realize he was releasing his state of panic in the air until he heard footsteps running hurriedly down the hall, the door was thrown open, and he was buried into Kuroo's chest crying his eyes out.

"Sh, sh.. What's the matter, Kitten? Please, don't cry.." Kuroo rests his cheek against Kenma's hair as the smaller male holds onto Kuroo for dear life, trying to calm down his crying. Kuroo frowns slightly, trying to soothe him by rocking him back and forth. Perhaps he should have informed Kenma before he left?

"Wh..Why," he sniffles, looking up at Kuroo with red rimmed eyes and his amber orbs glossy with tears that have yet to be shed. "Why di..did you leave," he inhales a stuttering breath, "me here alone?" He whimpers out, his grip getting tighter.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you before I- Hey, Kenma.. Please don't be upset.. I didn't mean it.." Kuroo feels some of his own tears wanting to come out but he had to be the strong one right now. He had to, at least for Kenma. His fingers run through Kenma's hair, moving slowly, and he pulls Kenma flush against his chest, interrupting the wrack of sobs going through the carrier.

"I th..thought that you were going to ah-abandon me," he whimpers, and whispers the second part out. "Just like everyone else.." Kenma feels himself being hugged tightly and finds Kuroo nuzzling his neck and peppering it with kisses all the way up to his eyes and having his tears wiped away in the process.

"How could you think that?" Kuroo's mind immediately flashes to the woman he had just dealt with and he feels slightly angry again. However, getting mad won't help Kenma. He inhales his scent deeply. "I would never, and I mean this, **_never_** leave you. You are my mate, the one I'm bound to forever and I wouldn't change that even if I had the opportunity and the pick of anyone. You are **my** Kitten. **Mine** and **only mine.** Do you understand?" Kuroo finishes sweetly.

Kenma has calmed down during the speech and he looks up at him. He nods, showing he understands. His face was red and blotchy, but Kuroo couldn't help but find him still the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on. He leans downwards, catching Kenma's lips in a passionate kiss. From the shock of being kissed, Kenma gasps, allowing entrance to his mouth and enter Kuroo did.

Kenma whines softly, trying to win his mouth back over but ultimately losing this battle anyway. He didn't particularly mind, though. Kenma curls his fingers in Kuroo's hair innocently as his arms wrap around his neck. Kuroo grunts and falls forward, catching himself and hovering over Kenma.

"You look absolutely.. Ravishing," Kuroo says as he grins. Kenma blushes, averting his eyes to the side of the room and moving his head that way as well. Taking his chance, Kuroo leans in and nuzzles Kenma's neck. He laps at the soft, salty flesh causing Kenma's hand to come flying towards his hair and playing with the tresses. He smirks against the skin as he mouths against it, leaving marks here and there as he drinks in the pants and moans Kenma didn't even realize he was releasing. When Kuroo pulls back, he takes in the sight of Kenma's flushed and marked skin as well as his swollen lips that were a lovely shade of pink that matched his skin tone. "You're beautiful," he whispers and kisses his lips softly before pulling away and getting up. Kenma whines, sitting up as well, but falling back down onto his back immediately afterwards. Kuroo chuckles when Kenma makes out a sound of distress. He found himself wondering how wrecked he'd be if they- No, bad Kuroo. "Sh, sh. Relax, I'll be back to come get you. I'm just going to run a bath for me and you." Kuroo explains, only disappearing into the bathroom when he hears a muffled 'Okay.'

\-------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Kuroo finds himself in bed with Kenma tucked into his side and fiddling with his shirt. Kuroo had a bit of curiosity towards as to why Kenma was constantly doing something with his hands, but he didn't really know how to word his question. He supposed he could ask tomorrow. After all, his kitten was already falling fast asleep and dare Kuroo say:

He rather liked the view of Kenma wearing his shirts, in his bed, and cuddled up into his side.

Yes, he liked it a lot.

No, he _loves_ it.

Yes, that's it.

Kuroo smiles, tucking his head over Kenma's and breathing the scent of Kenma into his nose before falling asleep not soon after Kenma did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some random facts:  
> 1\. With every species, the dynamics is different in how they treat their partners and things of the like. For example, they could be treated equally among certain species but one may have more power over the other among others.  
> 2\. Before a season starts, Noru's are typically more irritable and triggered easily with things concerning their mates. Carriers are slightly more whiny and may try to do things they may not normally do.


	3. To Remember and to Forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Unauthorized surgery. Angst(?). Poor Kenma. Kenma's mom.
> 
> Thoughts are written 'like this.'  
> Flashbacks are in italics.
> 
> I wrote this chapter while listening to various types of music and it flowed together rather nicely.  
> If you have questions, ask.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> (The flashback/memory is from the time when Kenma's mom left with him)

Kuroo wakes up a few hours later. He feels Kenma nuzzling into his shoulder. Naturally, that action caused him to grin. Kuroo turns over onto his side, wrapping his arm around Kenma and bringing the smaller male to him. He releases a low purr when Kenma nuzzles into his chest.

Kuroo pauses his purring, instead sniffing at Kenma.

Kenma's skin was warm and slightly sticky...

But, his teeth were chattering and he smelt off.

'Could his heat be coming?' Kuroo thought. The very indication had shot a jolt that went straight to his groin.

He shakes the, exciting, thoughts from his head. His prime concern is Kenma, not the erection he was sure he had. Kuroo presses a gentle kiss to his warm forehead, frowning slightly.

"Kitten," he whispers in his ear, however he recieves no response. Kuroo lets out a sigh before gently flicking Kenma on the forehead. To his relief, and amusement, golden eyes sapped open to shoot a withering glare. Kuroo smiles apologetically and Kenma huffs before quickly reaching to cup his own head and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Kenma, what's wrong?" Kuroo asks gently. He prys Kenma's hands away from his head and cups his face. He observes his mate, being awarded with a few sniffles.

"Stay right here, I'll be back soon." Kuroo says, gently laying Kenma back down when he began to protest. Kuroo kisses his forehead, ignoring the burn that remained even after he left his room, adjusting the temperature for Kenma.

Kenma curls up into a ball. He's burrowed beneath the many blankets. It still wasn't warm enough and he just really wanted Kuroo to be back already. He lets out a stuttering breath, moving his sweaty hair from his face, and brings the blanket closer to himself.

'I might as well get some more sleep,' he thought as he drifts off to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------

_Kenma finds himself in an unknown room. He looks around, about ready to panic before he spots his mother. A bright smile adorns his chubby face before abruptly disappearing._

_"Mama, what're you doing with that?" He questions as he eyes the needle and knife skeptically. Kenma is now taking note of the strange attire that she was wearing._

_"Hush, sweetie. You need to relax for everything to go smoothly." His mother used her lullaby voice but it had little to no effect on him as she came closer. Her blonde locks were tied up in a messy pony-tail. Her makeup was smeared and her golden amber eyes were rimmed red. "Mama is only doing this to protect you. You'll appreciate this in the future." She gives Kenma a tired smile, catching him off guard._

_He's laid on his stomach, but he's too dazed to notice._

_He was still caught up on how tired she looked._

_Why was she so worn?_

_Was it because of him?_

_Was it because of- Kenma releases a loud scream._

_He hadn't even realized he had been strapped down until he was blindly fighting against the bindings. His was burning and it **hurt.** The skin around there felt like it was on fire and wet. What was going on?_

_His mother was crying, but she still pressed the blade into the incision on the back of his neck._

_She knew what she had to do._

_She needed to, or he'd end up like her._

_So, letting out a cry of her own, she places something medal into the incision, allowing it to attach itself to her son._

_Taking in a deep breath before picks up her needle and some floss as well as thread. She didn't have the supplies she needed, so she had to improvise. Her hands shake, but she begins sewing Kenma's bloodied neck back together. It takes awhile, but she gets it eventually._

_The whole time, he had been calling out a name:_

_"Kuroo! Kuroo, help me!"_

_Yes, that's what was being shouted._

_They stay there until Kenma had calmed down and was only crying._

_His mother unstraps him, gathering him into her arms. She's mindful of the incision._

_They hold onto each other until eventually Kenma is pulled into a deep slumber, no longer crying for Kuroo._

_"Hopefully it worked.. I refuse to offer my baby's life and body like how I had to." She whispers, cradling him and allowing her tears to fall._

_Later on, Kenma wakes up in what appeared to be his room. He shakes his mother awake._

_"Mama?"_

_"Yes, baby?"_

_"Who is Kuroo?"_

_"I don't know, sweetie."_

_"Okay."_

_And thus, their new life in her home world began._

\------------------------

Kenma snaps open his eyes to see Kuroo and someone else looking down at him, both worried.

"Kuroo?" Kenma croaks out, finding his throat sore and scratchy.

"Yes, Kitten?" Kuroo asks, moving down onto the bed. He adjusts Kenma to where he's laying on his lap. He strums his fingers through Kenma's bleached hair.

Kenma can't seem to remember his train of thought. He's lost in Kuroo's eyes, not even aware of the thermometer being placed under his tongue. Kuroo strokes Kenma's face gently, kissing his forehead when the thermometer beeps. The other person in the room removes it and reads it.

"He has a fever."

"Damn. Thank you, Yaku. I apologize for waking you and Lev." Kuroo smiles, but his true emotions show through.

"It's no problem, just take care of him." Yaku carefully leaves the room, letting Kev guide his heavily pregnant body.

"Right.." Kuroo murmurs, looking down at Kenma. His amber eyes were glassy and he looked out of it but pained at the same time. It made Kuroo's heart clench. He sighs before removing Kenma from his lap. Kenma wants to protest but his body felt heavy. He settled for crying.

Kuroo frowns as he walks to the bathroom. Seeing Kenma so distraught tugged at his heart strings. He takes in a deep breath and wets a wash cloth. Kuroo folds it to where it'd be comfortable for Kenma before leaving and returning to him.

His hand is weakly grabbed at as Kenma tries to form words. Kuroo tries to shush him and Kenma only shakes his head rapidly. His tears were everywhere and his hair was pretty much the same way.

"N..Neck," Kenma stutters out. It catches Kuroo's attention and he helps him sit up by supporting his weight. Hu..Hurts," a stuttering breath is released. "Ba..d.. Mom... Surgery," Kenma is breathing heavily and Kuroo hugs him to his chest tightly, rubbing soothing circles.

"Sh.. Sh. It's okay, Ken-"

"'m sorry.. Sorry I didn't 'member you."

Kenma releases some sniffles. Kuroo presses a few kisses to the top of Kenma's head. He pulls the hair around Kenma's neck forward to observe his neck. There was scar tissue there and things began to click. He knew what needed to be done, but it couldn't be done until Kenma is in a better state.

Kuroo lets out a soft sigh before pressing a chaste kiss to Kenma's lips. They were slightly chapped, but that'd have to wait. Right now, Kenma needed to rest for a quick recovery. Kuroo lays him onto his side and lays down as well, but only after Kenma was situated with the wash cloth.

Kuroo closes his eyes, inhaling Kenma's scent. He was incredibly relaxed and he hoped his mate was too.

However, Kenma was fast asleep and nuzzling into Kuroo, still releasing a few whines and sniffles.

He smiles, pulling Kenma closer before falling asleep.

'Yes, everything would be fine.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fact about Among Lyerian:  
> Lev and Yaku are not married yet, hence the reason Yakyu is still.. Well, Yaku. In this AU, a mated pair is seen as the official seal and marriage is not always done. However, a couple expecting their first born before marriage tend to have problems in society.


	4. Empathy at its best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I apologize for the OOCness, but I needed it to be that way for this chapter. This is my second time re-writing it because the first time my computer shut down without me saving it, eh heh heh.. I really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Warning:  
> Surgery.
> 
> Also, if you would like to bug me about updating, I do have an instagram! It's "Twisted_Blossom" and honestly, hearing from you guys really help moving things along! It encourages me to keep writing and makes me want to release updates faster! So, please leave comments about what you like and what you don't! Criticism is always welcomed, or if you just want to say something sweet! I would REALLY like to hear from everyone.
> 
> Please, enjoy and don't forget to comment!

Kuroo didn't fall asleep. He knew it was well in the next day by now, judging by the soft patters of feet outside of his door. Kenma was curled into Kuroo's chest, clutching onto his loose shirt and every now and then, letting out a whine or a purr.

　

Kuroo lets out a soft sigh, nuzzling Kenma's hair. He wasn't sure what prompted the smaller male to bleach his hair, perhaps he could ask him about it sometime. Of course, right now would not be a good time for that-

　

Kuroo's eyes snap towards the door.

　

His ears perk up and his eyes look slightly wider, glowing in his dim room as the door opens to reveal Lev.

　

Lev looked nervous, his own ash blond ears perked up in alert, making the darker brown more noticeable in the way they were at the moment. His tail was also fidgeting, wrapped around his long legs.

　

Naturally, Lev had every right to be nervous and alert, just as did Kuroo.

　

Kuroo's eyes trail down to the bowls being gripped by Lev's hands. Realization dawned upon him rather quickly and he somewhat withdrawals from his position where he was slightly hunched over Kenma, whom was starting to mumble in his sleep.

　

"These are for you and Kenma-san, Yaku wanted me to bring them to you." Lev says, hesitantly approaching the bed and allowing Kuroo to receive the bowls. Kuroo nods his head in thanks, darkness forming underneath his eyes from the fact he hasn't slept. He gives a lazy smile, sending Lev on his way quickly.

　

Kuroo sets the bowls down on the bedside table, looking down at Kenma.

　

He takes in a deep breath before running his fingers through Kenma's hair.

　

"Hey, Kitten," he says softly with a slightly noticeable frown at the burning sensation he had from his skin. Kenma barely moves, cracking one amber eye. It was glazed over with unshed tears. "Lev brought some soup, you should eat."

　

"Not hu..hungry." Kenma murmurs, closing his eyes and trying to snuggle closer to Kuroo.

　

Kuroo lets out a 'tsk' sound, pulling away. Kenma whines, opening his eyes. They were hooded with sleep and the resentful feeling of not feeling well, but he could see how it annoyed him the way he pulled away.

　

"You can cuddle after you eat," Kuroo says firmly. He never really liked to boss Kenma around too much, even when they were kids. Kenma uses some of his non-existent energy to summon a frown in Kuroo's direction.

　

"What-" He didn't get to finish his 'whatever' before Kuroo had scooped him into his lap.

　

Kuroo handles Kenma with care, placing him in a position they would both be comfortable in on his lap. He reaches over toward one of the bowls, bringing it and a spoon over to Kenma. He scoops up some of the soup, though mainly the broth part, and puts it up towards Kenma's lips.

　

Kenma obediently opens his mouth, though with a little bit of difficulty from still being tired. Kuroo thought this was probably a good sign that he was making good progress-

　

Kenma's skin takes on a paler hue and he tries to scramble to get out of Kuroo's arms.

　

"Kitten, what's wrong?" Kuroo asks, silently panicking. He sets the bowl back down so it doesn't get spilt. His eyes pick up on the direction Kenma is trying to go towards.

　

The bathroom?

　

Did he have to-

　

He was answered by Kenma beginning to dry heave, sobs wracking his small body as tears streamed down his face. It must have hurt.

　

Kuroo picks him up, gently and easily, heading towards the bathroom. He sets Kenma down onto the floor in front of the toilet, pulling his hair back and running his fingers through it absentmindedly.

　

Kenma effectively gets little to nothing out. The only thing he managed to get out was broth mixed with what looked like blood. Kuroo lets out a sigh, pulling Kenma's worn out body towards himself and into his chest. Kenma immediately begins to cuddle into his chest.

　

Kuroo stays silent, listening to Kenma's soft purrs, before he remembers.

　

"Hey, Kenma? Do you want to stay in the bathroom or do you want to go back to the bed? I'm not going to make you eat anymore, I just need to get somebody. They can help you, I promise." Kuroo says, tilting Kenma's droopy head up towards himself.

　

"Be..d.." Kenma answers, Kuroo immediately stepping into action. He flushes the toilet and cleans himself and Kenma up quickly before settling Kenma down onto the bed. Kuroo leans down and kisses Kenma's forehead, quickly re-treating before Kenma can latch onto him.

　

\---------------------------------------

　

"Empathy! Empathy! Are you still here?!" Kuroo shouts, startling a small figure in the corner of a room. A suitcase is open on a plain bed, the figure hovering above it with clothes in the middle of being folded.

　

"Yes, Kuroo-sama?" They ask, turning their head towards the frantic cat. Their red hair ends at their chin, slightly wavy, with wild bangs pinned in several different ways. Freckles decorated the slightly concerned pale face, eyebrows furrowed, and moon-dust eyes focused on the panting male that barged in their room.

　

"It's Kenma. Do you remember what I told you?" Kuroo asks, still panicking but also trying to catch his breath. Empathy nods, re-adjusting their black cloak and throwing it off to land on the suitcase. "We need to act on it. Now." Kuroo says, voice serious. Empathy nods, moving to the other case next to the suitcase. They pick it up, carrying it carefully.

　

"Lead the way, Kuroo-sama."

\-----------------------------------------

　

They enter the room to find Kenma fast asleep. Kuroo smiles softly. He goes over towards him, picking him up gently. When Kenma begins to stir, he pushes his finger against his lips.

　

"Sh, go back to sleep."

\-----------------------------------------

　

Kuroo props himself up on the table, Kenma laying onto of him with his back facing the ceiling. They're on a bed in the healing wing, strapped down to one another in case the medication goes wrong if Kenma wakes up. Empathy gave him something that should keep him knocked out, but if he did wake up, then he shouldn't be able to really feel anything.

　

"Is.. Is everything ready?" Kuroo asks, looking at Empathy as they move around. They flitter with different tools, having a little bowl of water on a table next to Kenma and Kuroo. Empathy looks up briefly before nodding.

　

They can begin.

　

Kuroo takes in a deep breath, focusing on Kenma's sleeping face.

　

He hoped this works.

\-------------------------------------------

　

Empathy develops a calming aura, the knife held gently in their nimble hands. Glasses were on top of their nose as they gently pry the scarred skin on Kenma's neck open again. They squint their eyes, noticing with distaste the piece of metal that Kuroo was sure was there.

　

It was there, indeed.

　

They chew on their lips, throwing a glance up at Kuroo to notice that he's focusing on Kenma's sleeping face. Good. Empathy wasn't sure the king could actually handle watching this process. They take in a deep breath, putting the knife down. They looked down at their gloves, noticing they were just a bit bloody. Should they change out their gloves or wait?

　

Eh, they'd just wait.

　

They reach over and pick up a pair of pliers. Brows furrowing, they pick at the metal. It was attached, but with a bit of persuasion, it could be removed. They just weren't sure if it'd cause the desired results. Taking in a deep breath, they pick up the knife and hold the metal in place with the pliers. They slowly cut out the metal and place it in the bowl of water. They notice a ugly purple color, like plum, coming from the metal.

　

Ah, must have been a poison to help aid it.

　

Shaking their head, they begin to fix Kenma back up. They use certain home-made elixirs and cream, before finally stitching it up. They clasp their hands together before placing it over Kenma's new incision, muttering words under their breath.

　

There, he should wake up as good as new. He'd just have to be mindful of his neck.

　

"I'm done, Kuroo-sama."

　

"Thank you, be safe on your journey and don't forget to tell Madel that I said hello."

　

Empathy smiles, "Of course."

\------------------------------------------

　

Kenma blinks his eyes open, only to have a face full of black hair and ears. He whines, feeling a bit too hot to have Kuroo sprawled across him like they were. He freezes, noticing something was slightly amiss. The odd tingling in his neck he had grown accustomed to was no longer there. Where'd it go?

　

He shakes his head. No need to fret about it.

　

Kuroo stirs and looks into his eyes, blinking, before a wide grin spreads across his face.

　

"You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you feeling better? Kenma, don't just stare at me! Answer!" Kuroo talks fast and Kenma just stares, trying to process all of the questions.

　

"Yes..?" He answers, quietly, tilting his head.

　

"Good." Kuroo purrs, nuzzling Kenma's head.

　

'Kenma slept for five days, I'm glad he's finally coming to.' Kuroo thought, remembering the five days Kenma just wouldn't wake up. A few times he thought he had woken up, but he was just arching his back in pain and screeching. He'd toss and turn, almost falling off of the bed a few times, and would clutch his head or his ribs, fingernails digging into skin he could find purchase on.

　

Kuroo wasn't too sure that was good or not, but he decided that he'd figure it out sooner or later. He gives a sly grin, nuzzling Kenma's head again, causing a shiver to go through Kenma's body.

　

"Would you like to visit your reflection and have a bath?" Kuroo asks, thoughtfully.

　

Kenma wasn't sure why he'd want to see his reflection, he probably looked and smelled like shit which is why he couldn't figure out how Kuroo was loving up on him still.

　

"Sure, sounds nice."

　

Kuroo nods, picking Kenma up bridal style and silencing any protests with a kiss that ended with a purr. Kenma finds himself being set down on the counter once more, his feet dangling off. Ah, he really wished he had longer legs. Kuroo leans over the tub, turning the water on and pouring bubble soap into the water as the tub filled. "Are you not going to even glance in the mirror?" He asks, eyebrows raised.

　

Kenma raises an eyebrow, pointedly avoiding staring into any mirrors. He really didn't want to see what kind of mess he probably looked like. He feels Kuroo stand in front of him, manuevering his legs apart to rest on either side of his hips. His slender fingers tilt Kenma's head upwards by his chin.

　

"Come on, pretty kitty~" Kuroo purrs, picking Kenma up like a cat and angling both of them to where they're somewhat facing the mirror. Kuroo holds onto Kenma, even as he begins to squirm. "Stop squirming, just look." Kuroo uses a commanding voice that has Kenma pausing and allowing his head to be easily moved and-

　

Wow.

　

That's somewhat unexpected, but not that unexpected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated information on Paracosm:  
> Mates  
> \- I mentioned that they will die not long after their mates do, right? I'm changing that. They'll just, possibly, become extremely ill but will survive if needed. However, if they have kids, after they are grown their will to live will slowly start to detoriate as the years pass on by.


	5. The Heat of the First.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I should have updated Mizpah or Loving Annie, but I was really feeling updating this, honestly. I hope you all like this chapter and if you're confused about the whole "season" thing, then there will be notes at the end and if you have other questions: comment them and I'll be more than happy to answer!
> 
> As always, feedback is always appreciated and actually speeds up the updating process because I feel motivated. I would love to know your thoughts and etc.

Kenma looks in the mirror, his reflection staring back at him. He tilts his head this way and that, hair moving across his face multiple times. His eyes glance at the top of his head where two small black ears were, twitching and looking like they're trying to perform a dance.

　

"Kuroo.. Is this what I think it is?" Kenma asks, quietly and slightly uninterested as he reaches behind him, pulling a long and sleek black tail into his lap. He strokes it, sending a shiver throughout his body. Kuroo only grins, setting him down onto the counter, facing the mirror.

　

Kuroo rests his arms around Kenma, pulling him into his chest and his own black tail with white dusted flakes to wrap around Kenma's slim waist. Naturally, his was longer and bigger. He was the King, after all. He rests his head ontop of Kenma's, enjoying the light tickle from the soft fur on his ears. His own ears twitch.

　

"You're beautiful."

　

"Kuroo.."

　

"Absolutely gorgeous."

　

"Kuroo..."

　

"Stunning, magnificent-"

　

Kuroo feels a small hand come up to rest on his mouth.

　

He just grins and licks the hand casually.

　

Kenma splutters, pulling his hand away, with a bright face.

　

Kuroo only laughs and turns his attention back to the bathtub he had filled.

　

"Would you like to finally take a bath?"

　

Kenma nods his head.

\--------------------------------

　

Later on, Kenma found himself laying on the bed. Again. He sighs, running his fingers through Kuroo's hair and lightly brushing the fur of his ear. He smiles when Kuroo shivers or nuzzles more into him. They were currently a pile of fur and flesh. Kenma was on the bottom, laying on his back and one arm looped around Kuroo while the other layed beside him with Kuroo resting his head on Kenma's chest right beneath his chin and the rest of his body spooning Kenma to where the smaller males legs rested above his.

　

Before he had passed out, Kuroo had explained a few things.

　

1\. Now that his body had finally caught up to the changes that were supposed to happen years ago, his first season should be coming up really soon.

　

2\. Due to that, he had to be kept locked up in their room until a week after it passed.

　

3\. If Kenma wanted to, Kuroo could go ahead and mate him during this time period. It was entirely up to him.

　

4\. This will be his roughest season because it had been delayed for years and will most likely last for three weeks at the least.

　

Kenma sighs, moving his face to nuzzle into Kuroo's hair.

　

He inhales his scent, instantly relaxing. Somewhere in the midst of his thoughts his body had tensed up. He shouldn't dwell too much on what was bound to happen eventually. He hums softly, listening to the purrs of Kuroo and he closes his eyes. He was sure he'd do just fine as long as Kuroo was there.

　

And as he fell asleep, he hadn't noticed the difference in his boxers or clothes. His body had began to warm up and his breathing quickened while he slept.

　

The change woke Kuroo up.

　

Kuroo tilts his head up to check on Kenma, sniffing at him and rubbing his nose against him gently. Kenma had flinched at the contact and Kuroo sighs. It was coming, and fast. He presses a gentle kiss to Kenma's chin before nestling back against his love.

　

They would do just fine when it finally hit, fully.

\-------------------------------

　

The warning signs of his season starting had went on for a few days.

　

Kuroo was constantly hanging over him and they had both been holed up in their room, neither of them really minded though.

　

Kenma was brushing his teeth, leaning against the counter. His eyes were a tad brighter, almost seeming to glow, and the change had left him feeling pleasant. He rinses out his mouth, taking care of his little canines, and washes off his toothbrush. He places everything where it belongs and finishes by washing his hands and then-

　

And then, a sharp wave of pain ripples through his whole body.

　

He gasps, clutching onto the sink tightly. His hands quickly turn off the water and he looks at the door to their room fleetingly.

　

His legs felt wobbly and he wasn't entirely sure he would be able to hold himself up if another wave of pain came on.

　

He takes in a deep breath, slowly edging himself towards the door.

　

He almost made it before he ended up crumbling to the floor as different waves of pain shake throughout his whole body.

　

He whines, fingers itching towards the door.

　

His body felt hot and he couldn't stop shaking.

　

What was that in his boxers?

　

His brows knitted, trying his hardest to concentrate.

　

He cries out when his train of thought is broken by another ripple of pain.

　

"K..Kuroo..!" He whines out, trying to pull himself to the door.

　

Before he had entered the bathroom, the Noru had been laying on the bed with a book resting over his eyes.

　

He hears footsteps and Kenma looks up, catching the eyes of the one he called for from his place on the floor.

　

"Oh, no. Kitten, are you okay? Can you walk?" Kuroo asks, hurriedly. He kneels down beside Kenma, gently tugging the other male upright to lean against him. Kenma was still shaking, releasing pheromones and sweat into the air. He whines, shaking his head, but regrets it when his head starts hurting.

　

The weird feeling in his boxers only increased tensfold when he had been adjusted. It almost felt like something was sliding from his body. What was that? Kuroo sniffs the air, seemingly catching onto his thoughts.

　

"Kenma, did your season start?" He asks, softly, looking into his eyes.

　

"I.. I don't know.." Kenma murmurs out, voice already broken and quieter than normal.

　

Kuroo nods and moves to where he's sitting cross legged. He sets Kenma on the floor gently, his back pressed against the wall. Kenma lets out a quiet hiss and Kuroo presses an apologetic kiss to his lips, stunning him for a bit. Kuroo's hands hover above his pants before looping his fingers through the belts. He chews on his lip, debating to go through with it or not.

　

Kuroo takes in a deep breath and Kenma watches him, his eyes glazed over in pain, confusion, and a little bit of fear.

　

And then Kuroo remembers.

　

He remembers that Kenma had been deprived of this right for years.

　

He has to keep himself from snarling, shaking his head and gently removing the pants from Kenma.

　

The Carrier lets out a sigh, seemingly feeling less hot.

　

Kuroo presses a kiss to his thighs before pulling down his boxers and observing them.

　

He was right. The scent of metallic gave away that Kenma had, indeed, started. He sets the dirty clothes down into the hamper to wash after he gets Kenma situated.

　

"Alright, Kenma- Don't freak out," he says frantically. Kenma looked like he wanted to flee, he must have caught sight of the crimson in his boxers. "It's alright, you just started your season. Bleeding is normal for the first, sometimes the second, day. You don't need to panic, okay, Kitten?" Kuroo says, calmingly, pressing a few kisses to Kenma's face and smoothing out his ears and hair. Kenma slowly nods.

　

"How about a nice hot bath?" Kuroo asks, recieving a nod in response.

　

"Alright."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so additional info on Paracosm:  
> Seasons:  
> \- During a season, the first day, sometimes the second, bleeding will happen. It's only natural for them because they're bodies are getting rid of the extra excess of blood and trying to adjust for the room of a baby or something else entirely.
> 
> \- If they are subdued by suppressants or anything of the sort, it will return ten times the amount that it is with-held and with the whole bleeding thing, sometimes it gets out of control and can kill the Carrier.


	6. Make Me Yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update? It sure is! I was motivated.
> 
> Warning:  
> Implied Sexual activities.
> 
> I'm really not that good at writing smut, but if you'd guys like to read the smut next chapter, I'll try it out. Just let me know.

Kenma lets out a soft sigh. The water felt nice against his skin, soothing the pain if only momentarily. His eyes travel to Kuroo whom was sitting beside the tub on a small stool probably meant for children. He feels water run over his wet hair and he shivers, blinking when the water was dangerously close to his eyes.

　

Kuroo gives a soft smile before grabbing the rag and wiping at Kenma's face. He sets the water basin down, leaning on one of his hands and giving Kenma a lazy smile. Naturally, the bleached blond lifts an eyebrow.

　

"Are you ready to get out? You're all washed, courtesy of yours truly."

　

Kenma's face heats up and he vaguely wonders if it's really from the heat of the water or if.. Nevermind.

　

He nods, shifting and lifting his arms lazily. Kenma has recently learned that Kuroo is perfectly able to figure out what he wants through just his body movements. Kuroo hums softly, grabbing the crimson towel, the color being ignored by Kenma, and wrapping it around him and lifting him up from the water as he himself stands up. Kenma is cradled in his arms.

　

Kenma absently nuzzles his face into Kuroo's shoulder. His eyes close and his breathing evens, a feeling of sleep covering him from the calming scent. Kuroo exits the bathroom, moving over to their joint dresser. He rummages through it with one hand, pulling out one of his shirts and picking out a pair of Kenma's boxers. With the clothing in one hand and the male in his arms, he heads to the bed, gently setting both on it.

　

Kuroo works on drying Kenma off properly. He takes his time, making sure to go over every nook and cranny as Kenma lazily complies by offering up his limbs or moving when needed. Whenever a certain part was brushed over, he'd shiver and sometimes arch minutely. He chews on his lip, eyes trained in on Kuroo as the Noru starts sliding his boxers on and up his legs to settle on his hips tightly. Kuroo catches his eyes before winking.

　

Kenma's breath is caught in his throat and his fingers twitch with the bedding being messed with in between his fingers.

　

Kuroo moves to hover above him. He leans down to press a kiss to Kenma's lips, a slow kiss reciprocated by Kenma a few seconds after initiated.

　

Kuroo smiles into the kiss, moving to where his knees were resting on the bed. He keeps the kiss going, Kenma increasing the pace as Kuroo moves his hands to trail underneath Kenma. He lifts Kenma's body upwards, looping an arm around the males upper body and his other reaching for the shirt. He pulls away from the kiss, earning a distant look of disappointment and disapproval from Kenma as he slips the shirt over Kenma's head and removes his arm long enough to get his arms inside the shirt.

　

The shirt ended right above Kenma's knees and seemed to pool around him like a dress, the black shade a nice contrast compared to his light skin. Kuroo presses a gentle kiss to Kenma's forehead before moving his hands down his side and managing to wiggle them underneath his butt. He heaves Kenma up, the male wrapping his legs around Kuroo's waist as he moves them further up the bed. They resembled a Koala and a tree, in all honesty.

　

Kuroo plops down, effectively landing on top of Kenma. The smaller lets out a huff and grunt. He feels Kenma move his fingers to his head, running them through his hair. Kuroo purrs, nuzzling into Kenma's neck and inhaling his scent.

　

"You really aren't that light, Kuroo.." Kenma mumbles.

　

Kuroo snorts in amusement, "I know." He rolls onto his side after Kenma detaches himself from Kuroo.

　

"What about.. About the bleeding..?" Kenma asks, turning his face to look at Kuroo. Deciding that was uncomfortable, he turned onto his right side to face him. Kuroo lifts up his arm and Kenma immediately scoots closer, nuzzling into him as Kuroo settles his arm back over him.

　

"It'll come off and on, don't worry about it." Kuroo murmurs, speaking into his hair. He rubs soothing cirlces into Kenma's back, noticing the slight shivers rippling through the smaller lyerian. "I got you." He presses a kiss, recieving a tired nod.

　

"Just sleep."

\----------------------------

　

Kenma wakes up to an empty and cold bed. He sits up, letting out a gasp as a sharp stab of pain courses through his stomach. His instincts take over and he curls onto his side, clutching and protecting his stomach. His eyes squint shut and he just wants..

　

He just wants Kuroo.

　

"K..Kuroo.." He calls out, but he isn't sure how useful it'd be considering he can't even hear any movements from the bathroom.

　

He pops open one eye, staring at the door through blurry vision from unshed tears.

　

"P..Please.."

　

His scent was coming off in really large waves of distress and he didn't even realize it.

　

Not until Yaku came in.

　

"Are you alright?" He asks, coming to the bed slowly. His ears were perked up and his tail was wrapped around his swollen stomach, he was on alert.

　

Kenma's eyes widen and his first instinct is to protect the room. This was an intruder and not to be in here. He hisses, causing Yaku to lift his hands up in surrender.

　

"I'm just here to help, just until Kuroo-san comes back. I won't hurt you, I promise."

　

Kenma releases the tension, but remains wary. Yaku sits down on the bed, beckoning Kenma closer. He runs his fingers through Kenma's hair, lightly scratching behind his ears, after he lays his head on his lap.

　

"Where..?" He asks, eyes closed.

　

"He had a meeting," Yaku supplies. "It should be over soon. Until then, sleep. I'll take care of you."

　

"Thank you.."

\----------------------------

　

Kenma wakes up to the sound of Kuroo muttering under his breath. He slowly sits up, head tilting with his hair falling to the side of his face. His mate stops pacing, turning to face where Kenma was sitting on the bed.

　

"Kuroo-"

　

He's interrupted by Kuroo promptly pouncing on him. Before he could question, Kuroo's lips are on his and Kenma vaguely wonders what brought this on before he's too lost in the kiss. Kuroo's arms wrap around him, pulling him to rest against him tightly as Kenma's hands make their way up to his already messy hair. If the circumstance was different, he would have wondered if he had ever seen a brush or used it a single day in his life.

　

Their tails intertwine and Kenma lets out a small moan into the kiss. Kuroo's tail was gently rubbing against his and Kenma couldn't stop from squirming. Kuroo pulls back from the kiss and Kenma has to take a minute to process what exactly happened before he finds Kuroo's face buried in the crook of his neck.

　

"I'm sorry. I had.. had to leave. It was a mandatory meeting and the elders wouldn't take no for an answer-"

　

"It's okay, you're here now." Kenma murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss to Kuroo's ears.

　

"But, I should be here for you-" Kuroo starts, lifting his head up.

　

Kenma interrupts him by pressing a kiss to his lips. Kuroo sighs, melting into the kiss and pushing them back to where Kenma is laying flat on his back and his legs wrapped around his waist loosely with Kuroo hovering on top. He breaks the kiss, looking down at him.

　

"I love you, love you so much. I've wanted you for so long and-"

　

"And now you have me." Kenma interrupts, his fingers playing with loose strands of Kuroo's hair. He gives a small smile before looping his arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss him roughly.

　

Kuroo deepens the kiss, lowering down just a bit. They stay like that before Kenma decides that it isn't enough and he uses his legs to bring down Kuroo's waist closer to his, Kuroo allowing him. Kenma rolls his lower-body upwards, sliding against Kuroo. Kenma breaks the kiss, turning his head to the side, letting out a gasp.

　

He hadn't expected it to actually ease the growing tension in him.

　

Kuroo moves down, grinding into Kenma lightly every now and then, as he mouths against his neck. Kenma lets out a few gasps when it happens, his body writhing, and his face flushed. Kuroo starts at his collar bones, kissing and nipping lightly before moving up his neck with kisses. He stops at the edge of his jaw, pulling up briefly to take a look at Kenma before moving back down with a particular roll of their bodies causing Kenma to arch his body as Kuroo nips at his jaw-line and kisses it. He moves to his ear, exhaling softly.

　

"How far do you want to go, Kitten," he purrs.

　

Kenma blushes darkly, tilting his head a bit.

　

"Make me yours."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Information:  
> -Noru's:  
> +They tend to get really stressed, more so when they're separated from their mates. So, imagine how Kuroo was for those years, man.
> 
> -Mates:  
> +They have a really special connection that not even close family bonds could relate to. Their mates and their offspring are their entire world and they will do anything to protect it at all costs.


	7. The First Time and What Comes After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So, yes, there is smut. I'm not really good at writing it, this is my second time writing it at all, and I hope it is acceptable. Ah, let me know what you think! I tried to make it sweet and not like, heavy hardcore smut, so I hope that's what it comes off as.
> 
> If you're not comfortable reading the smut, then at the end of the chapter in the second authors note there will be a summary because there is actually a little something at the end not related to the smut!
> 
> This chapter is more of a filler, in my opinion, but it leads into something important.
> 
> (To be exact, Kenma's season lasted three weeks and a half.)

Kuroo's eyes dilate and he lets out a low purr, sending shock waves through Kenma when he shoves his face into Kenma's neck. Kenma lets out a long mewl, moving his hands to twist Kuroo's hair and rubbing his legs from where they're wrapped around his soon-to-be mate. Kuroo nips at his neck, toying with the flesh.

　

Kenma inhales sharply, feeling Kuroo bite at a specific spot a little roughly before he laps at it. Kenma's eyes close and he bares his neck some more, willing Kuroo to do more. Kuroo smirks, blowing a bit of air over the sensitive skin before pulling back a bit. He observes Kenma's face, searching to make sure Kenma was actually okay with this.

　

He didn't want to force everything so soon.

　

Kenma looks up at Kuroo, catching his breath. His hair was spread around his head on the bed like a golden halo. His pale skin was flushed red, Kuroo notes as he watches his love catch his breath with inhales through his nose and slightly swollen lips. Kenma trails his hands from Kuroo's hair to over his ears and down his cheeks until they rest, cupping the back of his head.

　

He leans up, catching Kuroo in a gentle and slow kiss. Kenma relays his feelings through his kiss,trying to get across how much he loves and trusts him. Kuroo kisses back, just as gentle, and he slowly lowers himself down on Kenma, but holds himself up just a bit so he doesn't crush the small male. Kenma wraps his arms around his neck, eyes closing fully.

　

They move together fluidly, removing the articles of clothing Kuroo had just dressed him in. His pale skin catches the light of the dimly lit candles and lights. Their lips break apart and Kenma watches Kuroo's every movement, only closing when he'd nip at a particularily sensitive spot on his neck.

　

Kuroo moves down, kissing down Kenma's chest. The male getting pleasured lets out a mewl when he feels something wet, though slightly warm, glide against his chest and nipples. The once soft bits of flesh slowly perk up, hardening. A part of him is embarrassed, but if it was Kuroo.. He didn't mind.

　

His fingers play with Kuroo's black locks, toying with his ears softly, as Kuroo gently sucks and nibbles on his left nipple while one of his hands gently, with a hidden touch of roughness, toys with the right one so the pleasure is somewhat even. Shocks and waves of pleasure rushes through Kenma, even more so when Kuroo switches sides on his chest. He could feel his legs opening up even more so, trying to drink in Kuroo where his body and mind was unknowingly pleading for his attention.

　

A particular nip has Kenma arching upwards, "Kuroo- ah," slipping past his lips.

　

Kuroo groans before letting go with a loud 'pop' emitting from his lips where a little bit of saliva connects him with Kenma's chest. Kenma could clearly feel Kuroo against him, he was vaguely worried about how big he was exactly but he wasn't too worried. He had complete faith that Kuroo wouldn't hurt him more than he could help and that if it became unbearable.. He'd stop. Kuroo swoops downwards, rolling his hips lightly into Kenma, and kisses him once more before untangling Kenma from himself.

　

He reels back, resting on his knees with Kenma watching him expectantly, legs still spread but lower due to the fact the stimulation from Kuroo and his season catching up with him. Kuroo gives him a wolfish grin before sliding his hand down to his zipper of his pants. His eyes focus on Kenma, toying with the zipper before slowly dragging it down. His love whines out a 'don't tease' as he, himself, groans because fuck that was a bad idea to do when he was nearly at a full on erection. Deciding teasing was out, he basically rips off his shirt and pants. His underwear was tossed to the side, never to be worn again.

　

"Are you sure you're ready, Kenma?" Kuroo asks seriously, but softly with no hint of pressure in his voice as he reaches for the lube that he had stocked just in case. Even with the self lubrication, this was Kenma's first time. He wouldn't produce enough to make this experience even remotely enjoyable. Kenma nods, watching Kuroo with dilated pupils in anticipation. "No, no. I need you to voice your approval," Kuroo says even as he opens the cap to the bottle. He pours it over his fingers, eyes not leaving Kenma's face.

　

"Yes, yes I'm re-ah-dy.."

　

He was beginning to squirm in the middle of his sentence, wanting some friction to relieve himself. Kuroo nods, giving a smile before using one arm to wrap around Kenma's body and lifts him up slightly. He circles his index finger around the ring of muscle, easing it and co-axing it to allow a safe passage through. Kenma inhales sharply, eyes closing and head jutting backwards just a tad as Kuroo pushes the tip of his finger in.

　

"You alright there?" Kuroo asks, chuckling softly to himself.

　

Kenma nods eagerly, opening his eyes to gaze at Kuroo. "M..More," he croaks out while wiggling his lower half in hopes of aiding Kuroo's single finger in more. He couldn't help but muse about how Kenma was going to react when all three were in and when the finale happened. He was sure it'd be one hell of a show to behold. He guides his finger in a bit deeper, effectively managing to hit the middle part of his finger. Kenma lets out a soft pant, keeping his body relaxed as Kuroo works the rest of the finger in. He stays still for a minute before bringing it out, pushing it back in and bringing it back out just as quick. He repeats this a couple of times, sometimes waiting a bit longer before extracting his finger. Kenma lets out a frustrated noise, wiggling.

　

He wanted more and Kuroo would be damned if he didn't give him what he wanted.

　

Kuroo begins to add the second one, pausing every now and then when he felt necessary by the change in Kenma's behaviour. A few tears pricked at Kenma's golden orbs, lazily concentrated on Kuroo. He was getting frustrated. He wanted more, so much more but his body wasn't ready for what he wanted. Kuroo gets both fingers in fully and he scissors them with a few gentle thrusts every now and then. Kenma arches every now and then when Kuroo manages to hit his prostate or a particularly sweet spot. He chews on his lip, drawing a light amount of blood from the somewhat torn flesh.

　

By the time the third fingers was in and Kuroo was now fully thrusting them inside, Kenma was a moaning mess. He had a light layer of sweat and his hair was a mess, but he was too far gone to care. His body shook in anticipation for what he knew would be coming and his voice was let out in tremors at the promises of completion with the one he loved. He turns his head, burying his face into the pillow and bedding convenietly near him, moaning into it. Kuroo leans forward, kissing around on his neck and nipping with a few sucks or actual bites. There would be plenty of bitemarks and hickies later on. Kuroo removes his fingers, earning a whine of protest mixed with relief of progression from Kenma.

　

"Are you sure you can handle it, Kitten?" Kuroo asks, reaching for Kenma's hand and placing it on top of his member. He feels the nimble fingers gently massage him and he tilts his head downwards, watching in fascination while he bites his lip and allows a few low groans to slip. Shaking himself from this, he removes his lovers hand and locks their fingers together as he moves his arm to rest beside Kenma's head. He leans over his love, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead while he guides himself into him.

　

Kenma's eyes widen in delight and excitement when he feels the tip slip past. He could feel the pulsing within him and could tell that he was being stretched. He was already in love with the feeling. Kuroo wasn't that far off from Kenma's train of thoughts as he breathes a bit heavily into Kenma's ear. With a little bit of urging from the blond, he moves a bit further in. Kuroo was a decent size, more than decent, so he had to be careful especially with how small Kenma is.

　

He hears Kenma let out a slightly high-pitched hiss so he pauses his ministrations, kissing Kenma's head and face all over. He feels Kenma's legs wrap around his waist, tugging him closer to him just a bit as a "go-ahead." Kuroo captures his lips into a kiss as he pushes the rest of the way in. Kenma gasps, eyes rolling back slightly, allowing Kuroo access to the inside of his mouth. His tongue slips in casually, playing and guiding Kenma's tongue as his body stretches to accomandate his length.

　

After a bit, Kenma breaks the kiss. He lets out a low whine, looking up at Kuroo pleadingly for him to move. He moves, rolls, and wiggles his hips to get Kuroo to move. Kuroo chuckles lightly, thrusting shallowly and starting up a slow pace. Kenma moans, burying his face into Kuroo's neck and shoulder after pulling Kuroo close to him. Kuroo speeds up, feeling Kenma impatiently nipping at his neck when he was particularly shallow or slow. He gives a deep and fast thrust, causing Kenma to throw his head back and let out a long, loud moan.

　

Kuroo searched for the spot he knew would make Kenma scream and when he found it, he was more than pleased. He continuously hit that spot, making Kenma writhe in pleasure and agony as he tried to keep from being too loud. He was getting closer and closer to his climax, voice long gone. By the way he began to clench and tighten on the inside, Kuroo had a pretty good guess that it wouldn't be too much longer.

　

He stops momentarily, much to Kenma's disappointment and he whines to make that very clear as his hands travel all over Kuroo's back leaving his nails marks behind, to adjust their positions. They end up with Kuroo on his back and Kenma on top, clinging to him for dear life.

　

Their tails find one another, sliding against one another and interlocking into a tight embrace before Kuroo starts up the pace again. He holds onto Kenma tightly so he doesn't fall over and hurt them both in the process.

　

A certain thrust has Kenma keening and Kuroo pulls him close as he was nearing his release as well. He could feel a knot forming and he wasn't sure if he should exit Kenma or not. Kenma comes not soon after that thought flashes through his mind and Kuroo latches onto Kenma's neck.

　

He marks him as his.

　

Kenma lets out a long airy moan, mixed with pain and pleasure. His eyes were screwed shut and Kuroo had yet to let go of his neck, making sure that the mark stayed there. Kenma's tail rubs along Kuroo's tail soothingly, trying to put his inner feline at ease. He lets go not soon after, thrusting into Kenma a few times more before he knows he's about to come and knot. He tries to pull out but Kenma puts a hand against his chest, shaking his head rapidly and letting out a hoarse "Don't." Kuroo grins, nodding.

　

"Yes, sir." Kenma blushes, burrowing his head into the junction in between his shoulder and neck.

　

Kenma latches onto Kuroo's neck, the same spot Kuroo bit him, as Kuroo's knot catches on his rim inside him. Kenma lets out a low moan around the mouthfull of flesh as Kuroo lets out a low groan, filling him up inside. They stay still, Kenma milking Kuroo out inside of him as he lets go of where he attached himself. Kenma and Kuroo lick and soothe the bites they left on one another, tails comfortly pressed against one another in a sort of embrace.

　

"We won't be able to move for a bit, sorry love." Kuroo murmurs into Kenma's hair, where he was pressing a kiss.

　

"Oh, well.."

　

And with that, they ended up going at it two more times before they both promptly passed out, after the knot went down.

　

\--------------------------------

　

Kenma groans, rubbing at his lower back. He felt sore, extremely sore and he knew why and who was responsible. He silently glowers at the sleeping man next to him, but it softens when his eyes catch the very awake ones staring back at him. He scoots closer, pressing a light kiss to Kuroo's forehead. Kenma adjusts himself to where he's wrapping around Kuroo, whom smiles in return.

　

His season was finally over. It lasted for over a week, and he honestly wasn't keeping track how much longer it went than that. All he knows is that he is happy he had Kuroo. He wasn't sure how he would have coped without him. As if reading his thoughts, Kuroo pulls him closer, nuzzling into his chest. Kenma winces slightly, noting how sensitive and sore his chest was. He lets out a soft sigh, resting his cheek against Kuroo's hair.

　

"I love you."

　

"I love you, too."

　

"Always?"

　

"Always."

　

Kenma smiles, eyes closing as he lets sleep consume him, completely unaware of the troubles of the future.

　

\-------------------------------

　

It's promptly a few days later when Kuroo recieves word that they would be expecting a visitor. He wasn't sure who it would be considering he didn't have any scheduled meetings for awhile. He taps his finger against the desk.

　

"Can you stop that, Kuroo? I'm trying to concentrate." Snipes Kenma softly, brows furrowed in deep concentration as he is fixated on weaving together the strings to make a bracelet. Kuroo had noticed that Kenma needed to keep his hands busied or he had to be focused on something. It was a habit he had picked up from having to seperate himself from everyone else. He used to busy himself with his phone or games at home. Kuroo wasn't exactly pleased about that development and has been trying to ease him out of that habit by supplying him with other means of entertainment.

　

As a result, Kenma took up arts and crafts.

　

The door opens abruptly. The loud sound of the door hitting the wall startles Kenma, sending the string and beads flying from his hands. His ears perk up in alert and he slowly inches closer to Kuroo who outstretches his arm to his mate. They were currently in the library, so they supposed other visitors shouldn't be unexpected.. But, this one was.

　

Kenma's eyes were wide and he was shaking, breathing labored, and Kuroo was seething. He had his teeth barred and he was snarling with hisses mixed in. His ears and tails were bristling and he was really close to shifting into one of his battle forms.

　

"What are you doing here," he snarls out and it causes Kenma to duck behind him more from the tense and dangerous atmosphere being released from him.

　

It was suffocating.

　

"Now, now. I come here with no means of ill intent, Kuroo. After how long I've known you, you shouldn't treat your elder in such a manner," chides a voice that makes Kenma's insides drop.

　

He wanted to be anywhere but here and if Kuroo could, he'd happily provide that escape.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary:  
> Kenma and Kuroo do the diddle do together for the first time, a few days after the season is over they get an unpleasant visit from someone. Who is it?
> 
> Fun Facts:  
> -Lyerians  
> *They have multiple forms! They can take shape as a housecat or various forms for means of battles. Each Lyerian has a minimum of two or three forms!  
> *Kuroo has the biggest battle form in his family lineage in decades, due to the previous war threat and battles with Karasuno changes were made and adaptations were dealt.


	8. Osamu Kozume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of those who made guesses as to who the mystery person was- Good job! One of them was REALLY close, but not quite the person, or cat really. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will be updating again sometime during this spring break! I would love to hear your thoughts on what could be happening to Kenma-
> 
> Oh! I left out a VERY important detail last chapter on purpose, maybe you can find out what it is and link it to this chapter?  
> Let me know your thought on what you think I left out and as to why!
> 
> Also, comments and kudos keep my inspiration going! It lets me know you guys enjoy this story and makes me want to continue and get more content out for you guys faster, so please leave feedback!

Leaning against the closed doors stood a mid height man that resembled Kenma a bit. His black hair was pulled away from his face in a tight black mess of a bun, giving his icey blue eyes plenty of freedom to stare down Kenma. His posture and scent screamed "Noru," but Kuroo refused to back down..

　

He is the king, after all.

　

"Kozume-san, I will ask you one more time. **_What brings you here?_** " Kuroo growls out, tucking Kenma even further behind him. The man dressed in a dark grey suit was none other than the father of his mate, the one that had been the root of driving Kenma's mother further up the wall in her crazed mind.

　

"I'm just here to see my son and.." The man pauses, sniffing carefully before smirking, "And son-in-law."

　

The man steps forward and Kenma's entire body locks up, his pupils dilating and his breath coming out really shallow.

　

\--------------------

_"Go upstairs, Kenma." His mother says softly, urging the nine year old to scurry up the long and winding stairs that would lead to the second floor. "Hurry now," she whispers, giving one last push. Her golden eyes watch him scurry upstairs before they snap to the direction that a door slams loudly._

_"Junko!" Yelled a strong voice, heavy footsteps coming towards where Kenma's mother, Junko, was standing washing her hands in the sink._

_"Yes, dear?" She answers, quietly and obediently. Her ears were bent down and her tails hair was raised but pressed on the inside of the skirt of her dress. She turns her head when she feels a large hand cup her cheek before trying to tilt her head._

_"What did I ask you to do today?" The male, alternatively Kenma's father, asks with a strained smile on his face. Junko blinks, trying to remember. He strokes her pale skin that was littered with faint cuts and bruises, staring into her eyes. "I.. I don't remember," her answer comes and his eyes narrow into slits. His grip on her face becomes unforgiving and her hands drop the towel, shaking as she figures out what was coming next._

_He sneers, teeth sharpening considerably as he squeezes just a bit more. There would, surely, be finger prints there tomorrow. Yet another reason for her to wear make-up. He roughly lets go, almost taking her face with his hand._

_"You had one job, Junko. One job and you couldn't even do that. Where is that slut you call a son," he growls. His eyes flash to the stairs, noting how there was just a sliver of light. Junko looks to that direction in horror, moving to block the stairs. "God damn it, woman. Just move you useless skank!" He grabs her arm, a bruising grip, before using it as leverage to pull her away from the stairs and effectfully pushing her into cabinets after she slips on the towel she had dropped earlier. He shakes his head, muttering something along the lines of 'disobedient carriers, they should all just be locked up to be taught how to behave,' as he starts his way up the stairs._

_"No, wait! I'll.. I'll do it tomorrow! Just.. please.. Leave him be for tonight," she whimpers out._

_He pauses midstep, looking behind him to where she was sprawled out on the floor. Her dress was pooled around her, revealing all the way up to the lace of her briefs. All over her skin was scars and bruises, some new and some old. He scoffs, looking at his watch._

_"Why?" He asks coldly, "I've given you plenty of time, love." He adds the name usually used for endearment to burn her._

_"Because.. it'd, um.." She pauses, chewing her lip. "It'd be better if I took him there! He wouldn't suspect a thing, he's uh.. closer to me.." Junko tries that explanation, hoping he'd give in so she could find a way to get Kenma out. He makes his way down the stairs, coming to a stop by her and crouching down to look her in the eyes. He moves to cup her face, settling on a light but firm grip. He smiles maliciously._

_"You used to be so beautiful, look at what disobedience has earned you." He hums thoughtfully, using his, cold in her mind, fingers to trace the marks all over her face and neck._

_"Alright, whatever. Until then, come on dear. We've got some other matters to ..attend to."_

_And with that, he lets go of her face and grabs her by her elbow, dragging her towards the direction in which he originally came from as another set of, younger, amber eyes watched._

_That night was filled with grunts and painfilled moans coupled with screams and the sounds of skin being slapped or abused. No one in that house got any sleep that night and the next day.._

_Well.._

_That was when Kenma and Junko disappeared._

\----------------------

Kuroo tried to relax Kenma by moving closer to him, but it did little. He most likely wouldn't calm down until his father was gone and out of their home. His tail calmly runs along Kenma's waist and legs, lightly trailing Kenma's tail as well.

"So, you've finally made some use of yourself and even came back to existence. Well.. One of you did," Kuroo hears Kenma's father mutter. His blue orbs scope around the room, trying to find sight of the blonde carrier he had called "his" for the longest of times. Upon no sight or smell of her, his eyes narrow. "Where is she?"

"We don't know, I only found, and care, for Kenma." Kuroo answers sharply, his hairs rising again. He wouldn't stand for someone to come into his home and do this or threaten anyone. Especially since it concerned his mate.

"I see.. Oh, well. I guess my visit was pretty pointless, since he's obviously mated and.." He sniffs the air, a wicked grin on his face. "I do believe you two will be receiving a surprise sometime in the future-"

"Osamu, get to the point. We don't have all day." Kuroo mutters, earning a glare from Osamu.

"Like I was going to say before his highness interrupted me, I would like to stay in touch with my son-"

"Absolutely not. You are one of the MANY reasons his mother fled with him AND why he is on the verge of freaking out, not to mention all those marks on his body from his childhood where he claimed he 'fell'- I know, yes I know." Kuroo interrupts him. "Now, begone or I'll put you on trial. Go to Shiratorizawa or somewhere else- Maybe you should go to Daishou's territory, that's where snakes like you belong. Lev, if you please."

The tall siamese-looking noru nods, grabbing onto Osamu's arm. The man didn't put up much of a fight, just shooting glares. "You'll regret this one day, Tetsurou. Do you hear me! You can't keep him to yourself forever!" And that was the last that they heard.

Kuroo turns towards Kenma fully, relaxing his body. He moves to cup Kenma's face, but he flinches and Kuroo immediately draws back. He tries not to feel hurt, he really does, but he can't help it. What was he supposed to do when his own mate does that?

"Kenma, Kenma. Please, focus." Kuroo whispers softly, trying to get Kenma to come back down by rubbing his tail against his soothingly. "Come on, Kenma.. He's gone, lets go back to our room.. We can cuddle and we don't have to deal with anyone else, just us." Kuroo continues speaking softly, pressing a kiss to his lovers forehead which apparently helps bring him back to.

"Ku..Kuroo, I- don't-" Kenma loses his balance and control of his body as he crumples onto the ground. He lets out a loud scream that almost resembled a cats screech when they get hit by a car or something. His whole body was shaking and Kuroo was at a lost for what to do.

He tries to pick Kenma up, but the only response he gets is Kenma's body locking up and a loud wail from the two-toned boy. His skin was clamming up and paling, Kuroo was close to panicking and he can tell that Kenma was already past that.

"What is wr-uh-ong with m..m..me?" Kenma cries out from his spot on the ground in a heap of pain and sweat. Kuroo wish he could give him an reliable answer, he truly did. However, he couldn't even do anything. So, instead, he lays down on the ground with him and grabs onto his hand. He gives him a weak smile before pressing a gentle kiss to the small limb.

"We'll figure it out, just try to get comfortable."

\---------------------

An hour later and Kenma's body was less sensitive. Kuroo is finally able to touch and pick him up, so they were currently situated in their room with Kenma on their bed. His eyes were screwed shut and he looked pitiful.

Yaku entered their room after knocking. He looks at Kenma with concern before looking at Kuroo who seems to be in deep thought, what with his eyebrows as furrowed as they currently were. He moves to sit on the bed, the dip under his weight causing Kenma to shift and let out an uncomfortable groan.

"Sh, sh. It's just me, Ken-chan." Yaku murmurs softly, petting Kenma's head gently. Kenma seems to like that, purring softly before re-settling with only the rare yelp when the pain struck a specific area.

"What have you decided to do, Kuroo-san?" Yaku asks, looking over at the noru leader. He continues petting Kenma, trying to give him the ability to relax. Kuroo's eyes snap towards Yaku, apparently just realizing he was in here.

"Why are yo-"

"Kenma scared Lev with his screaming, so he went to find me." Yaku explains easily, his other hand resting on his portruding stomach, rubbing circles. "He's outside the room," Yaku chirps.

"Lev, come in here, please." Kuroo calls for him, resting his head in between his hands. The giant comes into the room hesitantly, looking at Kenma with frightened and aware eyes. Yaky rolls his eyes, shooting Lev a look to 'calm down.' Lev takes in a deep breath.

"Yes, Kuroo-san?"

"I need you to send a search party for Osamu and to have him locked up until we have this," he gestures to Kenma, "figured out." Kuroo explains, looking at Lev through hooded and dark eyes. He was stressed and just wanted his mate to finally be relieved from the torture his body always ends up going through.

Lev nods, "when do I set out?" Kuroo glances at Yaku before answering.

"Today so you can be back in time for your little ones arrival." Lev nods, holding his hand out for Yaku to take. Yaku looks hesitant but takes it anyway, stopping the petting he was doing to Kenma. He's gently guided onto his feet and leans into Lev's body.

"Yaku, do you mind seeing if you can find one of Empathy's assistants that are lurking around your room?" Kuroo asks, receiving a nod in return. "Thank you."

With that, the couple leaves, leaving Kuroo alone with his suffering mate who appeared to be asleep. He lets out a sigh, dropping his head onto he bed. He inhales sharply and-

And he cries.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more facts!  
> \- Kenma's mother is actually traumatized and has a lot of problems due to her past, in which her actions are reflected.  
> \- Noru  
> *They like to appear strong for their loved ones, so they only cry when they are at a point of complete hopelessness or when they figure it's okay because no ones around or awake to see.
> 
> \- Carrier  
> *Their pregnancies can get pretty painful, sometimes worse than the actual labor itself.  
> *Bleeding from places like the mouth isn't a worrisome sign, as long as it doesn't happen after the second month. It isn't common, but can mainly be found in male pregnancies as their bodies are adjusting more and more to become more accustomed to the growing being inside of them.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! I would love to hear feedback from you guys, it encourages me and keeps the updates up and going! It makes me happy knowing some of you enjoy what I write. Thank you to everyone who has stayed this far, new and old readers of the like!


	9. Apple Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, -Hesitantly crawls into view.- I said I'd update during Spring break, but that was awhile ago.. My apologies, I was just side-tracked, I swear! But, this chapter is finally here! As always, feel free to ask questions or give me any kind of feedback. It makes me feel better about what I'm writing and whether or not it is enjoyed!

Later on, Kuroo wakes up to the feeling of someone petting his head and lightly stroking his ears. He lets out a low purr, cracking open one eye to stare at his mate, Kenma, whom was purring and had wrapped his body around where Kuroo must have layed his head down.

He didn't even remember falling asleep, which was odd.

Kuroo chooses to shake that thought off; being so stressed can do that to someone.

"Hey, there Kitten." Kuroo mumbles out, nuzzling gently into Kenma's stomach. He peeks up towards Kenma's face to see an amber orb staring back at him. He feels a small smile coming on.

Kenma seemed to be.. better.

Kenma removes his hand from Kuroo's head, drawing it towards his chest before flipping over onto his other side with his back to Kuroo. Kenma hears his lover let out a whine, but he didn't really care. He only curls into himself, letting out a low purr.

The pain, Kenma had noticed, seemed to subside to dull thuds. Having his arms or Kuroo against his stomach also seemed to help dull the pain if it were to start to increase. His body just felt extremely sensitive at times.

Kuroo lets out a hum before moving to actually sit on the bed. He looks down to Kenma, noticing how the bleached blond's eyes were closed again. His eyes travel to his mates ears before lowering to the stomach being coddled.

"Are you hungry?" He questions, moving his eyes up to the ceiling. He lets out a small breath of air before re-focusing on Kenma. He turns his head some to look up at Kuroo, blinking, before using one of his hands to reach up and cup Kuroo's face. He feels him lean into his hand before Kenma starts bringing his face down to his. A bit of a questioning look passes through Kuroo's eyes; he kind of wanted to be answered.

However, Kenma had other plans.

Kenma closes his eyes, moving his body upwards just a bit to press a kiss to Kuroo's lips. It only takes one heartbeat for Kuroo to press back on his own, eyes closing almost automatically. Kuroo could hear the purring, as well as feel it vibrating. He releases his own purr before Kenma pulls back, eyes opening and staring up at Kuroo with a satisfied look on his pale features.

"You still didn't answer my question." Kuroo states, a sweet smile on his face as he presses a small kiss to Kenma's forehead and each of his ears. Kenma rolls onto his back, holding up his arms, in which Kuroo almost rolls his eyes but he doesn't. He carefully picks Kenma up, not missing the slight wince that shook through Kenma when he was lifted, and places him in his lap in a bridal fashion. Kuroo lets out a sigh but let’s Kenma nuzzle into his neck and hair as their tails played with one another.

"Can't," mumbles Kenma to which Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you can't?" Kuroo questions, looking down at Kenma's face that was buried in his neck. Kenma only mumbles incoherent nonsense. "You need to eat, Kenma."

Kenma looks up at him, unimpressed, before squirming out of his arms and trying to escape his lap.

"Oh, no you don't." Kuroo clicks his tongue before getting up and sweeping Kenma into his arms when he does. As Kenma weakly tries to get out, Kuroo adjusts the position to where Kenma's legs are wrapped around him and he has one arm underneath Kenma's butt and the other around his back and waist to keep him close to his chest. In the meantime, Kenma drapes his arms over Kuroo's shoulders, dangling them limply as he lets out a sigh of defeat.

Kuroo walks over to their bedroom door, balancing his hold on Kenma with one arm and a knee (in which Kenma had let out a mewl when he was held up by it), while his free hand opens the door. When they're out, Kuroo shuts the door and carries Kenma the way he had beforehand. He walks down the hall, ignoring Kenma pawing and kneading his back in favor of walking quickly in a safe manner.

He arrives in the dining hall, finding it empty. He sets Kenma down on a chair, pushing him close to the table. Kenma stares after him as he leaves the room, "I'll be right back," he heard him say. True to his word, Kuroo was back swiftly with two bowls and a plate that held a piece of apple pie.

"Here," Kuroo sets a bowl infront of Kenma with a fork as well as another bowl and spoon in front of the chair next to Kenma on his left. He sets the apple pie on his own right. "Eat that first and then you can have the pie."

Kenma lets out a sigh as he picks up the fork. He could feel his tail coming up to rest around his stomach and he felt a bit more relaxed, despite the uncomfortable feeling dwelling inside as he lifts some of the noodles from the soup into his mouth. Shakily, he swallows and he has to try really hard to control the twitching in his face. He gives a side-glance towards Kuroo, noting he was half paying attention to him and his food. Kenma looks down into his bowl, noting how there wasn't a lot actually in it and that most of it is broth he could just drink later.

He could do this.

\---------------------

Kenma was second-guessing himself with the final bite. Kuroo had already finished his bowl, broth and all. He waits patiently, focusing his eye instead on a window with the sun glistening in through the color-stained glass. Kuroo lets out a soft sigh.

"'m finish'd," Kenma mumbles, butchering the sentence as he considers his stomach and the possibility of actually managing to get the pie piece down.

"Here ya go," Kuroo slides the plate over to Kenma.

Kenma takes in a deep breath, eyeing the plate and piece of pie that decorates it. He lifts up his fork and takes a bite. He chews slowly, savoring the food. He enjoys the taste until he’s a few bites in and he feels pain stirring in his stomach once again. His skin pales, taking on a slightly glossy texture. Kuroo looks over at him, worry shining in his eyes. “Are you alright, Kitten?” He asks, bringing his hand up to remove strands of Kenma’s faded bleach hair from his face.

“Don’t touch me,” Kenma bites out. He looks over at Kuroo with a slight glare in his eyes before it softens as he lets out a small whine. “Just h..help me,” his back arches some and he pushes the apple pie away hurriedly. His eyes travel around the room frantically, even as he feels Kuroo pick him up gently before hurrying back to their room. “Ba..Bathro..om,” Kenma murmurs, looking up at Kuroo with heavily lidded eyes. Kuroo nods, taking in a deep breath before setting Kenma down in front of the toilet.

Kenma begins hacking into the toilet, apple pie coming up. He felt a bit disappointed that he wasn’t able to enjoy the pie, especially since he swallowed down the broth for it. He can taste iron in his mouth as well and he wasn’t sure if Kuroo’s hand rubbing circles against his lower back was soothing or not.

“Oh, shit- Kenma!”

**He supposed he wouldn’t be able to find out. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About character(s):  
> -Empeth has a mate named Madel whom is a female.  
> -Madel is the only one who knows Empeth's primary and secondary gender.  
> -Kenma's mother was the one who had started bleaching Kenma's hair, she thought it made him look more like her and as such continued to do so. It also provided a slightly better disguise.


	10. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm horrible at keeping track with updating! I'm sorry but, here it is! (The chapter title is actually a Harry Potter reference because I couldn't think of anything else).  
> As always, PLEASE leave feedback. It really does fuel my updates, even if it doesn't seem like it! Sorry it seems short...
> 
> (Also, over 1000 hits???? Thank you guys so much??? Like, really! It makes me so happy knowing people are actually enjoying this!!!)

Kuroo’s instincts kicked in as soon as he saw Kenma begin to tilt and his eyes shut. He catches the smaller male’s body, bringing him into his arms. He was giving off several signals, all different forms of distress, worry, and confusion. He stands up, cradling Kenma to himself, flushing the toilet and entering the main part of his bedroom.

 

He sets Kenma down on the bed, eyes flickering about to check for physical injury and any kind of disturbance. He couldn’t find anything, physically at least, and it was gnawing at his nerves. He lets out a sound of distress, hand touching the skin of his lover and his hair as well. He was so out of it and lost in himself that when the door opened, his head immediately turned and he jumped up, automatically getting into a defensive pose. His mind was whirling, his inner feline asking if they should transform or not.

 

“Woah, shit. Kuroo, calm down. It’s just me, Yaku.”

 

The pregnant male leaves the door open, moving slowly. He could see Kuroo concentrating on him, calculating his next move. On the inside, he knew this was a bad idea, but he needed to find out why such heavy pheromones were coming from his room.

 

Yaku takes a tentative step forward, holding his hands up as a peace offering. Kuroo watches, his face pulled into a snarl, hissing through his teeth. He didn’t want him anywhere near his love, pregnant or not. Yaku lets out a soft sigh. “I just want to help, but I can’t do that if you don’t let me near him.”

 

Kuroo’s ears flatten and he lets out another distressed noise. He moves from where he was guarding Kenma to the side. He stays on the defensive side, just a bit, as Yaku moves forward towards his mate. Yaku’s ears and tail were on alert, but he kept his physical and pheremone reaction to the minimum so he wouldn’t trigger Kuroo. He gently places his hand on Kenma’s forehead, the touch was brief and cold as Kenma’s body jerked away.

 

Yaku frowns, leaning forwards some to sniff around Kenma.

 

“Ah.. Kuroo, come sniff him.”

 

Kuroo leans forwards, sniffing cautiously. His brows furrow, breaking him from his trance of protectiveness from before. He sniffs a few more places, mindful of his sensitive skin. He didn’t want to make his mate uncomfortable in case his suspicions were correct. Kuroo leans back, running a hand through his hair, turning towards Yaku.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you or anything..” He gives an apologetic smile, in which case Yaku waves it off.

 

“It was warranted if what we think might be correct. Would you like me to go fetch the appropriate utensils to check?” Yaku offers.

 

“Nah, I’ve got this. I’ll just wait until he’s awake and then we’ll discuss it.” Kuroo lets out a hum. “You can, however, go back to laying down. You really shouldn’t be up, you’re due next month and SUPPOSED to be on bedrest. I don’t think Lev would be pleased to find out his very pregnant mate was wandering around the castle when he’s not supposed to be,” Kuroo tuts. He gives a slightly playful look, but the suggestion wasn’t really an option; it was an indirect order as king.

 

“Fine. Just.. be careful,” Yaku sighs and leaves soon after, only sparing one look back.

 

After he’s gone, Kuroo looks down at Kenma. A soft smile shifts form as he watches the soft breathing of his partner. Nothing made him happier..

 

Except, well, maybe ONE thing.

 

It wasn’t certain, but he was pretty positive about it.

 

His nose had never betrayed him before, plus Yaku had pretty much asked him to confirm it. So why should his nose fail him now?

 

Kenma shifts, letting out a soft whine as his golden eyes open. He looks up at Kuroo, wondering how they’d gotten here and why he was the only one on the bed. He frowns slightly, moving to sit up, which only caused Kuroo to hover to make sure he did so safely.

 

It left him…

 

Slightly irritated, if he were to be honest.

 

“Kuro,” he pronounces incorrectly, a trait Kuroo had noticed he did when he’s still tired or just waking up, “Why..?” He finishes and Kuroo pretty much gets the concept.

 

“Your skin and body seemed really sensitive again.. I didn’t want to cause you too much discomfort,” he supplies and Kenma nods in acceptance before eyeing the way he still hovered.

 

“Are you hungry?” Kuroo asks, sitting beside Kenma, allowing the other to curl into his side as he wraps his arm around Kenma’s waist and arm. Kenma purrs, nuzzling his shoulder and moving up his neck. Kuroo purrs contentedly as well, a smile ghosting his lips as he presses a kiss on top of Kenma’s head.

 

“Mm.. ‘ust for you an’ maybe choc’late..” Kenma murmurs as he presses his lips into several places. “Oh,” he looks up at Kuroo. His eyes sparkle as he thinks of something that would go great together. “Shrimp with chocolate on it dipped in pickle juice actually,” Kenma says.

 

Kuroo blinks.

 

Once, twice, and maybe once more.

 

“You want.. What?” Kuroo wonders if he heard him correctly.

 

“You heard me,” Kenma narrows his eyes while pulling away from Kuroo easily slipping through his arms.

 

When Kuroo reaches for him again, he hisses and curls in on himself. He knows what he wants and he didn’t want to be bothered until he got it. Kenma was someone of very few words in certain situations and this is one of them. Kuroo pouts slightly before standing up as Kenma wraps his tail around himself.

 

“Don’t come near me until you have that or something better.” Kenma amends, tucking himself in and closing his eyes as he prepares to take a quick nap. “Don’t take too long,” he murmurs.

 

Kuroo murmurs out an ‘okay’ as he leaves their room.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kuroo absolutely can’t believe that they didn’t have any shrimp.

 

This was a catastrophe!

 

He lets out a sigh, hand running through his hair as his ears twitch in annoyance and his tail flickers about. He supposed he’d have to run down to the market or maybe the courtyard merchants would have some. He wasn’t sure and it troubled him. Shaking his head, he begins his journey down to the main entrance of the castle.

 

If he were being honest.. It had been awhile since the last time he had stepped foot outside. Maybe it’d do him some good? It could possibly clear his head some, which would be a good idea with everything that’s going on.

 

Now that he thought about it.. Going after Kenma’s father is pointless because now he knew what was going on.

 

Or, well, he thinks he knows.

 

He supposes he could have Empathy double check after they do what they can here.

 

He strolls through the doors, entering the courtyard. He walks around, observing until he finds what he’s looking for. Upon finding it he does a small victory pose that causes a few lyerians passing by giggle into their hands on how much of a dork their king truly is. He doesn’t spare them a glance though, digging into his pocket for his pouch of Lyeons. The merchant looks up as he sets the pouch down, spilling it’s contents out.

 

“All I can have for this amount, please.” Kuroo murmurs and the merchant nods, setting to work.

 

As the merchant does his job, Kuroo lets his mind wonder. In between two carts he spots someone he hadn’t ever seen before. The person looked to be mumbling while looking around warily from it’s hunched over posture.

 

“Ahem, sire. Here’s your shrimp, thank you for your kindness in doing business with me.” The merchant says, handing over the clear container of shrimp. Kuroo gives the merchant a smile. “Thank you! You’re quite possibly my savior at this point in time.” And with that, Kuroo turns around with his possession. He walks by the person he was eyeing earlier and he feels bony fingers snatch onto his arm in a deathly tight grip.

 

“Beware, sire! A darkness hovers, ready to strike deep! It wants what’s yours; power it seeks!”

 

In the middle of his growl, he pauses listening. His eyes widen and the person, whom he notes looks old and tattered, continues to mumble. He wasn’t sure what to think.. And that’s when he heard it:

 

“KENMA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other notes on species:  
> The Oikawa family is the founder family of every species in Paracosm. They're called "The Founders" because they are what originally was. Even humans/regular people have a distant relation to this type of species. Everything originated from "The Founders."  
> \- They are compatible with EVERY species of demons and even human.  
> \- The Oikawa's are not the only family or people with the founding bloodline, though it's most prominent in them, several others (primarily in their main land) also contain it.
> 
> Information on the Oikawa's:  
> \- They're the main royal family, everyone must answer to them and their word is the absolute law. (Rulers of everything, pretty much. So they could override anything Kuroo says or force something to take place if they wanted.)


	11. There He Went

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my month long absence! God, I am terrible at keeping track of updates but I will try to be better! As always, thank you guys so much for the responses and for reading. Whenever I need a mood uplifter, I go back and read the comments you guys leave.
> 
> So, please- keep them coming! I love them and as always, if you have questions- let me know!!

Kuroo took off, dropping his bag of shrimp. He didn’t think he’d ever get there as fast as he had before he did just then. Kuroo passes through the doors, feeling a slight dull ache in his arm but it barely registered. He sniffs the air, taking in the scents of the place he has known as his home for all of his life.

Kuoo finds himself behind Yaku, carefully maneuvering past the pregnant male to enter his and Kenma’s trashed room. There wasn’t a trace of Kenma left besides the heavy scent of distress and fear that hung in the air as well as the ripped bedding. Kuroo’s heart stops and drops into the pit of his chest. He cautiously moves around the room, smelling and looking around. Not finding anything useful, Kuroo stops moving.

Yaku watches him from the door, a sad look with controlled anger present in his eyes as Kuroo lets out a loud yowl that echoes throughout the castle.

Not one of them noticed what was tangled within the bed spread.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“I did what you asked, when do I get what you promised?”

Silence greets the voice for a few minutes, anxiety filling the air as it progresses and stretches.

“All in due time, have patience young one.”

“But-” The first voice was cut off as a rustling sound could be heard nearby and a groggy groan.

A silent hush passes through the room, two pairs of eyes turning towards a door.

“We’ll talk about this later, don’t worry about it. You did well.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“I have called this meeting to discuss the whereabouts according to my mate-”

“What happened to Kenma-sama?” A woman, a Noru, interrupts. Kuroo politely holds his glare down, concealing it.

“He went missing two days ago. We’ve been searching the castle and nearby towns but have yet to find anything. We believe he may have been kidnapped, by who is why we’re here. I have my own suspicion that it may have been his father or mother, but neither have been seen recently since Junko fled and Osamu was sent away. However, I would not write them off just yet.” Kuroo explains, filling in the room on the condition they had found their room in.

“So, what would you like us to do?” Yaku asks from where he’s perched on a more comfortable chair rather than the ones everyone else was sitting in. Being pregnant did have their perks. Normally, Yaku would be napping during meetings but seeing as Lev was not here and this was a much more important matter at hand, he did not think that was a luxury he should take.

“Search, keep an eye out. Tell me everything you find out, never rule anything out as it could be extremely vital information no matter how small.” Kuroo supplies as an answer. A maid in the back fidgets, looking uncomfortable. Her eyes search around the room trying to find someone else whom had cleaned the room with her after the kidnapping. Finding a male on the other side, she subtly tries to get his attention but Kuroo takes it the wrong way.

“Hoshioka, if you can’t take this seriously I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Your future Queen is in danger and you can’t stop flirting with Haruki, that in itself is inexcusable.” Kuroo says venomously, glaring over at her. Hoshioka freezes, eyes widening.

“That’s not- not what I was-” She stutters, tripping over her words as she tries to explain.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow in response, “Oh, really? Then please, explain to us why you were eyeing Haruki so much.”

“I.. I,” she takes in a deep breath. “I was trying to make sure someone else who was helping me clean your room was in here before I presented to you what I had found.” Hoshioka manages to spit out. Kuroo sits up in interest.

“What was it?”

“I found.. A feather, stuck in the sheets. There was another by the window.” She explains, “However, I don’t have either with me which is why I wanted a witness.”

“A feather? What did it look like?” Already Kuroo was naming all of the species and kingdoms that had wings or any kinds of feathers. So far, there were really only three that contained people with feathers. That was going to take a bit to search and not only that, he would need permission. Hopefully, the rest of the people present would be thinking on this as well.

“The main part of it was white, but there was another color present in the forms of stripes and dots. I’m not sure what color it was  but it looked to be a shade of gray or black.” She informs, racking her mind for the details she needed to provide. Hoshioka was hoping this would be helpful.

“Thank you for that piece of information, we’ll keep it in mind. Meeting adjourned until further notice,” Kuroo calls. With a nod, everyone but Yaku and Kuroo leave.

“What do you plan on doing?” Yaku asks, standing up and walking closer to Kuroo. The male being questioned releases a sigh, standing up himself.

“I’m going to be in the library, searching up and thinking about all I can do. Right now, our only clue is the feathers that are not in our possession and then the fact that my bed was torn to pieces, so research it is.” Kuroo replies before looking down at the smaller male. “You should probably go rest. Stress wouldn’t be good for yours and Lev’s kits.”

Yaku sighs, heading towards the door. “You’re right, but I’ll still be trying to help as much as I can. I’ll probably ask around and look in the library as well.” He hovers by the door, chewing on his lip before saying, “We’ll find him.”

“I hope so. If we don’t, a lot will be going down the shit hole. If my suspicions are correct, we aren’t looking for just him and we need to bring him back as soon as possible.”

“You really think that’s what that was..?” Yaku trails off.

“I’m almost positive about it,” Kuroo confirms.

Any other time and they would have laughed about the joke that could have been implied.

\------------------------------------------------

Kenma opens his eyes, blinking. The room he was in was extremely bare, light grey walls glaring back at him from where he was perched on a cot with an ankle chain wrapped around his ankle that keeps him attached to the wall behind him. He frowns, unsure of how he got here in the first place.

“Kuro?” He tests out, finding his voice scratchy. He must have been out for awhile (two days). He tried sniffing the air, but all that met his nose were several unfamiliar scents that makes him cringe. His stomach turns uncomfortably and his petite hands come to rest against it, frowning.

The door opens, the unfamiliar scents rushing in all at once, and it has Kenma turning to the side. He empties his already empty stomach, bile coming out through his mouth and nose. A cough racks his body as he sits up straight.

“Hey, are you alright..?” Calls a soft voice, closing the door. Kenma can hear soft footsteps, them stopping right behind him by the end of the cot.

He feels a gentle hand touch his shoulder and he flinches away. He keeps his head down, not rising to meet whomever is probably his captor. Kenma wasn’t ready to face that reality yet so he remained quiet.

“I.. I have to go, but I’ll try to see what I can do to help..”

And with that, the other scent in the room leaves and the door closes. It’s right then when Kenma realizes that he could have asked for help or something. He shuts his eyes tightly, laying back down and curling into a ball. The door opens really quickly and quite loudly-

“Hey, hey, hey!”

He wants Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other character information:  
> \- Yaku is almost seven months pregnant.  
> \- Lev really likes hanging upside down in tall trees so he can see things from another perspective.


	12. And the truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back with another chapter! I lost at least two of you immediately after the last update and I think it may be because of that part at the end. I'm sorry, but it just felt right! Good news though: Bokuto and Akaashi's story will be the next one in the Paracosm series, so look forward to that after this is wrapped up which probably won't be much longer. I honestly hope you guys have enjoyed this story. They've been through a lot of hurt, thank you for sticking it out with them.
> 
> Also, warning:  
> This chapter gets a bit dark!
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter or have any questions, please: comment and/or leave kudos! I love receiving comments, especially the ones where you tell me what you think! It genuinely fills me with the urge to work faster and produce more content for you guys.

Kenma groans, sitting up sluggishly and squinting into the dark room as his ability to see in the dark kicks in (Lyerian common trait). Where was he again..?

Oh, that’s right, somewhere away from where he _belongs_.

“Hey, I brought you food..” Calls a gentle voice, opening the door to where Kenma has been for.. A week? He wasn’t sure. Kenma’s amber eyes take in his visitor, the same one who tries to make him comfortable despite his circumstances. The person in front of him was a carrier, a frail looking thing but beautiful all the same with ebony eyes and thick long eyelashes to caress around his eyes. Wavy, messy and curly short hair embraces his face, bringing out his already hollowed out face.

His visitor has never once gave him a name and doesn’t tell Kenma anything about himself or why Kenma was brought here other than the fact that he was _needed_ here. That was something Kenma would never be able to wrap his head around.

“Thank you,” he croaks out. As the other carrier comes closer, Kenma can admire the coal feathers that seem to glimmer. He could see some resting on top of his cheekbones, curving and dipping into his hairline. The next batch of feathers disappear into his shirt, a place Kenma has never seen past the bottom of his neck despite how loose and big the clothing seems to be. If Kenma had to guess, he’d assume this person wasn’t a very healthy person or experiencing the best health currently.

In a way, it saddened him, but he also knew that whoever these people are; Kuroo would not show mercy despite how weak he may be.

Kenma gently takes the tray, setting it upon his lap and staring at the contents in the bowl. It looked to be a broth with bread. His stomach growls, but he questions if he even should eat it. His instincts were telling him to, but a part of his mind told him not to. He sighs, looking at the other male in the room.

“Please, eat. We do not wish to harm you,” came his voice. Kenma looks back down at the tray, taking in a shuddering breath before weakly dipping the bread into the broth and bringing it to his lips to take a bite. The broth actually tasted decent, though the bread was slightly stale. He didn’t mind much though as his stomach growled in approval and he hungrily eats the rest of the bread and broth.

“Thank you,” Kenma says quietly, passing the empty bowl and tray to the male. His face is blank, yet his captor gives him a small smile. “Of course,” he replies. Kenma chews on his lip as the male stands up, ready to leave. Just as he was about to head out the door, Kenma calls out:

“Wait! ..er, what may I call you?” He asks, quietly.

“You may call me whatever you wish,” is his answer and out the door he goes with sad eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Koutaro, I’m so glad you made it!”

“Anything for my favorite Lyerian,” Bokuto says with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He looks at Kuroo with a serious look. “Now, why is it you so abruptly called me to your kingdom and without introducing me to the lucky kitten to steal you away from me?” He asks, sitting down from across Kuroo with his legs bouncing slightly. He could hear his mate telling him to relax, that nothing would hap-

“Well, I have reason to suspect someone in your Kingdom may have him.” Kuroo answers quickly enough. “I was just wondering if you could, perhaps, help me catch them? Of course, he could also not be in your kingdom. All I know is someone with wings took him and I need help, Kou. I need help bad,” Kuroo’s voice breaks and he leans forwards on the table with his hands cradling his head. “God, I miss him _so much_ , I can’t carry on like this.”

A hand lands on Kuroo’s shoulder, “Don’t worry. We’ll find him, **I** ** _swear_** on **_my life._** ”

“Thank you, now let’s begin our search.”

\----------------------------------------------------

“This.. This is bad. He’s going to find out!”

“Get him off your tail.. Or wing, I should say,” a maniacal laugh sounds.

“I.. I’m not sure I can continue to hurt him any longer, he looks awfu-”

“Do you want what you asked for or do you not want **_this one,_ ** can it end up like the others?” A cruel voice asks.

“NO! Of course, I want it!” The first voice yells.

“Then fix it.”

“Yes, Kozume-san..”

\------------------------------------------------------

“Ok, so we’ve checked the outskirts of your kingdom and most of the inner-”

“Sire! We found a lead on Kenma’s father and possibly Kenma’s wherabouts!”

Kuroo pauses what he was discussing with Bokuto, turning to Lev who just burst into his study room and nearly brought the doors with him. A dull hope appeared in his eyes, though he tried not to let it get to him. They have had no leads and it has been over a month since his disappearance. They’ve cleared most of Seijoh and Shiratorizawa, all of Karasuno and nearly all of Fukorodani. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to put up with false hope again. Bokuto had thought they saw him in Seijoh but it ended up being a local prostitute.

“What, pray tell, is this lead?” Kuroo asks tiredly, straightening his posture and popping his back in the process.

“Here,” Lev says as he sets down some, familiar in Bokuto’s case, letters. “These are all addressed to his father. They’re all signed with the same signature: Kotori ( **_screech owl spirit_ ** ). However, some of the writing changes from time to time. I believe there is more than one person conspiring with Osamu.” Lev supplies as Kuroo reads through the letters.

“I see, so from these letters we can safely assume he is indeed in Fukorodani. We just need to find where,” Kuroo hums out as he sets the letters down. “However, we first need to find Osamu. Some of these letters look to be recent, meaning he is probably still in Nekoma. Koutaro,” Kuroo turns his attention to the owl whom has been pretty quiet. His feathers littering his skin seeming to be ruffled somewhat, though Kuroo waved it off as stress.

“Yes?” Bokuto answers, snapping out of his thoughts.

“Could I, perhaps, follow you back to Fukorodani in a weeks time?” He questions, looking at him pleadingly.

Who was Bokuto to refuse?

“Of course,” he nods his head some before giving a wide smile. “It’ll be like when we were kids and fighting to save our damsel!”

Kuroo chuckles.

Damsel indeed.

\-------------------------------------------------

“He knows it’s you.”

“Well, I guess I’ll have to take my prize early then.. And perhaps something else.”

“What,” golden eyes narrow at Osamu.

“Oh, you were a fool. You and Keiji both. I wish you the best of luck, I’ll take good care of him.” Osamu grins wolfishly at Bokuto. Before Bokuto could get to him though, he was already gone and Bokuto was alone. “How in the hell-”

“Shit, shit. I have to tell Kuroo!”

He knew this would not end well.

\----------------------------------------------

(Three days later)

The door to Kenma’s room burst open. Onyx, he had dubbed him, came in panting. His usually large shirt was traded for a loose fitting one that seemed to actually be one of his own. It showed off the large curve that was his stomach. Kenma’s eyes widen as he goes to collapse, he tries to reach for him, but a hand snatches Onyx’s wrist before he could fall all the way.

“Now, now, Keiji-kun,” cooes a familiar voice that stopped Kenma dead in his tracks. “We wouldn’t want you to harm yourself or your child, would we? Naughty carrier, trying to warn my son of my arrival. Tsk, tsk.” Osamyu lets go of his wrist, roughly pushing him off to the side.

Kenma could see tears streaming down Onyx’s, Keiji’s, face with an apologetic look.

The chain is unlocked around his ankle and Kenma immediately scrambles away from his father.

His golden eyes narrow, teeth more pronounced as he hisses and stands in a defensive arch. He keeps an eye on Keiji.

\-------------------------------------------

_Thirty minutes previously:_

_“Ah, have you come to collect Kenma?” Keiji asks, lifting an eyebrow from where he was sitting with a cup of herbal tea and a book._

_“You could say that, yes, but he’s not the only one I’m collecting.” Osamu chuckles, eyes flickering up and down Keiji’s body._

_“You sex-slaves never really lose your appeal do you?” He purrs, licking his lips._

_Keiji recoils in disgust, “Where is my mate? Koutaro?” His eyes narrow and he could feel his flight instincts starting to form._

_“He didn’t quite succeed and, to be honest, you couldn’t have wanted what you wanted anyway. There is no sure way to make sure you_ **_and_ ** _the child survive this pregnancy. It might just be one of you, just like the last tries. I can’t say I’d be complaining, perhaps I could give you a chance to have an actual shot at produc-” He finds herbal tea and a cup thrown at his face, followed by a book as Keiji takes off running._

_“Oh, no you don’t.” He snarls and chases after him._

\-------------------------------------------------------

(Three days before, the day of the betrayal)

“Tetsurou… I’ve got something to tell you, please, **please** try to understand where I’m coming from.” Bokuto begs. He could already feel the strain in his throat. He wasn’t going to make it through this without crying. He fucked up. He fucked up **_bad._ **

“Okay, what is it, Bo?” Kuroo asks, lifting an eyebrow from his desk. It couldn’t of been that bad.

“I.. I was the person working with Osa-”

“ **What!?** ” Kuroo yells, already coming to raise from his seat. He was ready to yell, to scream, to tear him apart- This was his best friend. Why? He needed to hear his explanation. “Explain yourself. Now and I might be more keen to not declare war,” he pauses, bile raising in his throat, “after Kenma is returned safely to my arms.”

“Keiji is expecting, but he is almost near the age that fertility and pregnancy is very low and not very successful. Well, **_you know_ ** how well all of his previous ones turned out. This is the longest he has carried his-our- child, I didn’t want to risk it! Osamu, he.. He said he could ensure the success, that he just wanted to **see Kenma; not take him** and I believed him.   **I believed him** and I am so sorry! I know this is a hard betrayal, I know, and I’m not proud of my decisions.. But, Kuroo, we need to head out right now if we want to get either of our mates out safely.. So, please, call a truce for now..” Koutaro is crying by now and Kuroo watches with sad, narrowed eyes.

He was betrayed by his best friend and oldest companion. He didn’t know how to feel, no matter how pure his intentions and reasoning was. He supposed he’d cross that road when they get there. For now, they had to ensure their mates and.. Children.. Were safe.

“Let’s go, we’ll figure this out later.”

“Of course,” Bokuto chokes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

(Present time)

Keiji had managed to come to stand beside Kenma. Both had their respective animal attributes, claws and talons equipped as well has sharp canines. Osamu laughs, finding it hilarious. He watches them with amusement, his eyes circling their waists.

“Neither of you are in any condition to fight me-”

“No, but we are,” growls a voice from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other additional information:  
> *Pregnancy  
> \- After about the age of 29, their fertility level goes down drastically. It is harder to conceive and even harder to ensure that both child and carrier makes it through the pregnancy. There are more complications as well.  
> \- Their fertility starts decreasing after age 25.


	13. Commitment and Reveals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for keeping up with this story, commenting, and just reading it in general. It makes me so happy to know that you all are enjoying what I'm writing and have stayed with it thus far. I'm hoping to end it next chapter, but you never know. My fingers may get carried away and I might need another chapter to wrap it up. Point is, "Among Lyerian" is definitely coming to the end and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> On the topic of the end. Please, note that this is a SERIES. Meaning, there will be other stories to go along with this one! I have no idea when I will be starting the next one, but I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do and how it's going to go down. I believe I will be working on Bokuto's and Akaashi's installment next, though that may change. Let me know if there is a pairing you'd rather see in the comments.
> 
> Speaking of comments: PLEASE leave some! I love hearing what you guys think. It really makes my day and makes me so happy when I receive them! They fuel my writing spirit!

“No, but we are.”

Osamu turns around, facing the two males that had decided to appear. He gives them a small smile, waving.

“Why, welcome. It is so nice of you to join us,” he says sarcastically and Kuroo’s eyes narrow into slits. He takes a step forward, preparing to come forward. “Careful, Kuroo,” Bokuto says as he watches Osamu carefully through eyes that seem to be growing brighter in the dark room. “I’d listen to him-”

Kuroo snarls, his ears shifting to become longer and slightly wider as his face stretches and molds into a snout. His body follows afterwards, Kuroo letting out grunts and hisses of pain as his body breaks and reforms to take his form. Black fur covers him from head to, now, paws. His nails become longer, sharper even, as does his teeth and he  **_growls._ ** The transformation had taken about five minutes, changing him into a cross between a spynx, lion, and tiger. The process of shifting  shortens in time the more you get accustomed to it and practice.

“Well, it looks like I should be getting serious..” Osamu chuckles before shifting as well, though he was significantly smaller than Kuroo. They stare at one another, snarling and almost circling one another. If Bokuto had to guess it, only one of the Lyerian Noru’s will be leaving alive today and he had a good feeling on who that would be. Bokuto slowly etches his way towards their mates, staying on guard even as a battle cry is let out and the two males had lunged at one another.

He hovers over Keiji, leaning down to whisper quietly. “Are you alright, can you even walk? Is the baby alright? I’m so sorry..” Keji sighs, looking up at him. “We’re fine,”  _ I think, _ “We need to focus on getting out of here without either of us carriers  getting hurt..” Keiji adds, looking over at Kenma who was watching the battle between the other two with wide eyes. Kenma looked about ready to pounce. Keiji sensing the bristling, gently latches onto his wrist.

“Don’t.”

“Why?” Kenma turns to look at him, narrowing his eyes. “I need to help!” He whispers harshly.

“You’ll only do more harm than good, stand back.”

Osamu is slammed hard into the wall right beside Kenma, scrambling frantically trying to get his footing again before Kuroo is on him again. His mouth is at his neck, snarling. “You fucking piece of shit,” he growls as his claws dig deep into the body beneath him where several other gashes are. Sensing what was about to go down, Bokuto tugs on Akaashi to come closer to him and in return the, startled from the impact on the wall, Kenma moves as well. “Don’t watch,” Bokuto commands gently. They do as told and a high pitched scream is let out before nothing is heard but gurgling.

They don’t dare turn to look at what happened.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Kuroo, you need to talk to him. I’m fine, the baby is fine. It has been three months, he was your best friend and his absence is taking a toll on you.” Kenma says worriedly, one hand on Kuroo’s shoulder and the other resting soundly against his small bump. Kuroo only lightly shrugs off the touch, standing from the desk he was seated at. “You should get off your feet, Kenma. Empeth told me you shouldn’t strain your body after the stress it could have, had, been through..” He responds with instead. Kenma rolls his eyes before stomping out of the study room.

He heads to their chamber, angrily sitting on their bed. He just wanted to help. He had nothing better to do and Kuroo was making him feel stress through their bond. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this before Kuroo finally noticed. ‘No matter..’ he thought as he picked up the letter he had laid on the bed before going to find Kuroo. Perhaps he could take matter into his own hands..

\-----------------------------------------------

To say Kuroo was pissed would be an understatement.

He did NOT want to even breathe the scent that he had grown so fond of at the moment, no matter how much he missed the person producing it.

“Kuroo.. Can we please talk about it?” Bokuto asks, hesitantly entering the room where irritated pheromones were leaking out into the room. He didn’t want to accidentally step over anymore boundaries than he already had. “I know you’re mad, you have every reason to be no matter my reasons and intentions.” He sighs, looking up at the ceiling. “I miss talking with you, bro- er, Kuroo. It’s not the same, now all I have are those boring ol-”

“Well, you should have thought about that before you kidnapped my mate. My  **_expecting_ ** mate at that.”

“I didn’t know, Kuroo! I’m trying my hardest to try and get you to understand, or at least hear me out, but you won’t even actually do that. Tell me, right now. If Kenma were to be under the same conditions as my mate, would you have done what I did any differently? Would you even give it any thoughts or time to answer? I did. Or I tried to, anyway.”

“Yes- I would, I would think and ask questions.. And, probably be at my wits end. And, shit, Bo.. I don’t know anymore.” Kuroo looks at Bokuto, eyes losing the hardened gaze they had managed to keep for three months. “I understand  _ why _ , I’m just.. Wrapping my head around the fact that it was  _ you _ of all people..” He chuckles lightly. “Then again, who could  _ ever  _ slip so far beneath the radar without being suspected as you did? No one. Absolutely no one. That’s what made this so perfect. You were such an easy target for Osamu.. And I  **_hate_ ** him for that and so much more.” He takes a deep breath, massaging his temples as Bokuto watches him silently, understanding any action he takes.

“I would love nothing more than to go back to being your best friend, but it will  **_never_ ** be the same thing. It may come close, but it won’t be the same because as time goes on and this issue fades..  **It will never be forgotten.** ”

Bokuto nods, bowing his head in a submissive formation.

“I.. I understand-” Bokuto is cut off by the Lyerian wrapped around him. His eyes widen in shock before he wraps his arms around him.

“Lets start rebuilding our friendship, little by little. It’s not the same without you.”

“Naturally.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Do you think they made up?” Kenma asks, looking over at Keiji who was rubbing his stomach affectionately. He would be delivering very soon, even going to Yaku- er, Morisuke- for advice during childbirth and the last month. Speaking of him, Morisuke sighs as he lifts the now wailing kit to his chest. He coos at it, allowing it to rest against his chest. “I hope so. Our leader hasn’t been doing his best or making good choices all the time.” He says, giving a kiss to his childs forehead. It is a girl, her name is Anfisa ( _ flower girl _ ).

“I.. have high hope that their relationship will be better than it was before today.” Keiji replies, having every hope in his Noru mate. He sighs softly, relaxing into the chair as his eyes closed. The carriers were all currently relaxing in the smaller library, the one Kuroo and Lev had yet to trash. Kenma looks over at Keiji worriedly, “Are you alright? Maybe coming here was a bad idea..”

“I’m f-ahh-ne..” Keiji curls in some, gritting his teeth. Maybe it was just more braxton hicks. He hoped so. He wasn’t sure where Empeth was currently. He wasn’t supposed to go into labor until the beginning of the following month. He groans lowly. “Mori, go get Kuroo and Bokuto. We might need help.” Kenma says calmly, coming over to Keiji to try and comfort him by running soothing touches along his shoulders. As Morisuke leaves, Kenma almost loses a finger. He pulls away, eyes wide as he curls in on himself and Keiji tries to make himself appear bigger even as he cries from the pain. Just as something wet trickles and darkens his pants, the door bursts open and Keiji is falling from the chair he was using to appear bigger.

“ **KEIJI!”**

\-------------------------------------

“Will.. Will they be alright?” Kenma asks, curled up into Kuroo’s side. He buries his head into Kuroo’s chest, purring lowly when he stroked his hair to distract him from the screams echoing off the walls in the castle. He didn’t think many people would be sleeping tonight.

“Keiji is strong, Kitten, I’m sure he’ll be fine..”  _ I don’t know.. _

\-------------------------------------

It is four months later when Kenma finds himself frowning at himself in the mirror that was in his bathroom. He could hear Kuroo moving around in their room, probably trying to find something decent to wear. After all, today is the day they publicly announce that they are expecting. The reason they wait until the sixth or seventh month to announce is because of tradition. It’s easier than explaining when a miscarriage occurs. Back in the oldern days, that used to be blamed on the “Queen” or mate of the current ruler and would sometimes lead to revolt.

Would they like him?

Is he attractive enough?

What if he doesn’t-

Warmth meets his cheeks as he is pulled into Kuroo’s chest.

“Don’t stress out, it’s bad for the babies..” Kuroo says, nuzzling against Kenma’s head. The carrier sighs, letting out a hum as he closes his eyes before.. He pauses, quickly moving his head up to stare at Kuroo who only lifted an eyebrow at the sudden change. “What?” He asks, moving to pull Kenma close again but being resisted instead.

“Did you say.. Babies..? As in.. more than one?” Kenma asks quietly, eyes wide.

“I believe so. I asked Empeth to check at your last appointment because I could sense more than one presence in there and I was worried.” He explains and Kenma lightly hits him after he processes that.

“That was nearly two weeks ago!” Kenma shouts, though his voice breaks into a quiet cry as he nuzzles into Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo pets his head soothingly as he cries into his chest, telling him it’s okay. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks quietly, rubbing at his eyes. He hated how haywire his emotions were. Kenma really didn’t expect pregnancy to affect him so much.

“I didn’t want to stress you out so I had to find a way to give it to you gently. How’d I do?” He grin wolfishly and Kenma gives him a blank stare before shaking his head and leaving the bathroom. They had a ceremony to attend to, after all.

\----------------------------

“Announcing, our King, Tetsurou Kuroo, and his lovely mate, Kenma Kozume!” Shouts the announcer.

Kuroo walks onto the podium, hand outstretched for Kenma and to help him get up the steps in case he lost his footing. They walk hand to hand to the center, looking out at the crowd. Kuroo smiles and waves, having been used to this but casts a watchful eye on Kenma. He looked a bit pale, but had schooled his face into a neutral expression.

“Hello, thank you all for attending our announcement today. I would just like to announce that we are expecting kit(s) that should be here within the next couple or so months.” Kuroo says, allowing the crowd to cheer and clap. Some even threw flowers and other items, much to the guards that stood station just in cases protests, onto the podium. “However, I have one more thing I need you here for.” Kuroo turns to face Kenma, using his free hand to tilt Kenma’s face up towards his. “I have something to ask of you, kitten.” He purrs out, Kenma’s face temporarily losing its facade and turning pink as Kuroo gets down on one knee.

“I have loved and taken care of you ever since we were children. I’ve yearned for you ever since I found out we were mates. I was angry when you were taken from me and I was so, so very happy when you had returned. I guess what I’m trying to accomplish here is.. Will you, Kenma Kozume, be my ‘lawfully’ wedded courtmate?” Kuroo asks, watching as Kenma begins to cry while he presents the ring. A more refined and mature version of a ring that Kuroo had given Kenma when he was five and didn’t know what love or feelings were.

“Yes, yes. I will,” Kenma nods enthusiastically, bringing his hand up to cover his face as the ring is slid onto his finger. He lets out a cry, lunging into his mates chest and burrowing his face in it as he felt strong arms wrap around him. The crowd erupts into cheers, countless chatter going about with several eyes watching them and each other. Though one pair of eyes in particular catch Kuroo’s, a feeling beginning to take form in his gut.

Hopefully there would be no more problems in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paracosm notes:  
> *Pairings I will be eventually writing for:  
> -Kageyama x Hinata  
> -Oikawa x Iwaizumi  
> -Sugawara x Daichi  
> -Tsukishima x Yamaguchi  
> -Akaashi x Bokuto
> 
> These are just the ones I have in mind, but there might end up being more. If you would rather read a different pairing aside from BokuAka first, then use that list and comment which one! I'll take everything into consideration.


	14. The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we are everyone.. The final chapter. This has been an interesting story and I'm glad I started working on it. I am so thankful for all of the love and support you all have given me and I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Now that this story has ended, I will be starting on the next installment of the Paracosm series. Right now, it looks like IwaOi will be the next couple I write about but that may change and I have no idea when I'll start working on it. However, it will be happening! I want to wait a bit because I want to plan it better and figure things out. With "Among Lyerian" I didn't really have an outline and just kind of went with the flow but, I found I actually quite enjoy outlines so that is what I will be doing from now on (which means it'll take a bit longer to get things published, but that's okay because the writing ends up being better). I may actually re-write this, but I'm not sure.
> 
> As always, comments are much appreciated! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this journey and if you want to, tell me your favorite chapter or scene and why! I'd love to know, to be honest.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kenma had currently found himself curled into his mates side, purring lazily from the hazy but pleasant mood he was in.

He was beyond happy, completely content with having Kuroo beside him and knowing that his children were safe and sound within him, expected to arrive any day. It was a good feeling.

“Perhaps it’s time for bed, my love,” Kuroo hums out in amusement at the subtle nuzzling Kenma was doing. He gently scratches behind his ear, running his fingers through locks of black. It had been awhile since Kenma had bleached his hair so it was fading. It was something they were both sure they could live without. Kenma always considered the bleaching process to be a hassle anyway.

“Mm, no. I’m ‘wake,” Kenma mumbles into Kuroo’s chest. The noru chuckles in response.

\---------------------------------------------

After placing Kenma in bed and getting him situated, happily dozing off, Kuroo found himself in his meeting room. Oddly enough, he had a meeting. There weren’t many of those outside of the ones with Fukurodani. Leaning back into his, stiff, chair, he closes his eyes lazily while sniffing the air. It was a few minutes later that he caught it.. That familiar scent of  _ her _ .

The doors open, revealing a frail and pale woman. She looked old, age catching up with her and years of stress.

“Mrs. Kozume, what brings you here?” He asks emotionlessly. He was still pissed about what she put Kenma through. There were so many options that she could have gone through.  _ So many. _

And yet, she chose the most stressful one.

“I noticed Kenma-kun found his way back here..” She says quietly, coming to sit across from Kuroo with her hands in her lap.

Her body was thin, her fingers bony, and bags beneath her eyes. Kuroo found himself briefly wondering if  _ this  _ is what could have became of Kenma staying in the human world or if this was something else entirely. He knew Kenma’s mother wasn’t full Lyrerian, being a very, very distant branch of the Oikawa’s that somehow ended up in the human realm. He doesn’t remember the specifics other than that they wanted to branch out the family line but that it failed dramatically. No one was sure what exactly went down just that they are all entirely two different things now.

“I suppose I couldn’t have kept him from here forever.. It would have eventually affected him. Thank you for caring for him,” she says with a small and sad smile. Kuroo feels a part of his heart twist. This woman used to be so strong and this was heartbreaking. “I wish I could have gone about this differently, but that is said and done-” She coughs, hurling in on herself.

Kuroo’s brows furrow, “Are you alright?” The door opens and another scent wafts into his nose.

_ Kenma. _

“M..Mother?” Kenma breathes out, shock paralyzing. His eyes were wide and his body trembled as his arms curl around his stomach that was getting bigger and bigger with each passing week. His mother turns to him and offers a smile, blood leaking from the inside.

“Hey, sweetie.. How’re you feeling-” she coughs again, inhaling deeply before continuing. “Are the kits giving you any problems?”

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Kenma shakes his head no. In fact, as long as Kuroo is around they are calm. Which is why he came in search of him.. Kenma cautiously walks by her, heading over to Kuroo. He sits in a chair, angling it towards him so that their legs will touch.

“You never answered as to why you were here..” Kuroo says, grabbing onto Kenma’s hand reassuringly. He isn’t going to let anything happen to him.

“I just wanted to see my son happy one last time.” She answers honestly. “As you can see, I’m not faring too well and I don’t think I’ll have much time left..” A few coughs ripple through her body and Kenma clenches onto Kuroo’s hand tightly. He buries his face into his shoulder and Kuroo tries to calm him down some.

“I see-”

With a harsh cough, she collapses into the chair, tipping over onto the floor. Kenma watches, horrified, as Kuroo shoots forwards and quickly picks her up.

“Go to our room, I need to do what I can.” He notices how cold her body is to the touch, a worrying sign. She needed help and fast. Kuroo quickly sprints to their medical room, laying her down on the bed gently. He turns to the doctors and nurses inside the room. They weren’t Empathy, but they would have to do. They had no time.

“I’m sorry, this may be excruciating but it’s most likely not as bad as what you’ve been through..”

And a mask covers her face, disoriented eyes closing shut once she shallowly inhales.

\---------------------------------

Kenma was inside his room, Morisuke right next to him with his daughter, Anfisa, hugging onto him tightly. He cooes to her to help her relax, the baby letting out a low whine. Morisuke could already assume she was going to be fussy later.

“Relax, you’re going to stress out your kits.” Morisuke says, not even looking up to see the glare given to him by the very pregnant male. “I know you’re worried, but you aren’t thinking about just you anymore. There’s three of you.” He continues, finally looking up and giving Kenma a look.

With a sigh, Kenma runs a hand through his hair. He knew he was right.

“It’s been a few hours, maybe you should get some rest?” Morisuke offers, hoping that might get this off of his mind. “Or do something you enjoy?”

Kenma’s mind drifts off to his phone in the human realm. It always kept his hands busy, trying to defeat a game. It became an escape from the chaos and nervous reality he was thrown into. It relaxed him. But.. they didn’t have any of that here.

Kenma stands up, going over to their bedside table and opening the drawer. He pulls out a worn book of puzzles, closing the drawer and grabbing a pencil. This would have to do. Kenma sits back down on the bed, but to where his back is propped up by pillows and the headboard. He was carrying two children, his back was bound to give him problems eventually.

“There are more puzzles in the drawer if you want to do one as well,” Kenma says as he begins.

“Thank you.” And the room falls into silence, outside of the occasional sniffle from Anifsa.

\----------------------------------

“Do you know what’s wrong with her?” Kuroo asks from where he is hovering over Junko.

“We think it’s because of the absence of Osamu. It would seem she has been majorly malnourished and untaken care of, seemingly losing herself to grief and the absence of her child and mate.” Answers a nurse in response after getting the blood sample results and other tests.

“Is she.. Is she going to make it?”

“We can try, Kuroo-sama.. But there’s no guarantee.”

“So be it.”

\------------------------------------

He isn’t sure when it happened, but somehow Kenma had fallen asleep with his puzzle splayed across his chest and his pencil gripped in his hand loosely. He lets out a huff of air but that little bit of air is soon knocked out of his when he feels something sharp and squeezing contract through his stomach.

Kenma’s eyes widen, moving to sit up all the way.

_ That hurt. _

Kenma looks over to his side to see that Morisuke is no longer present. He probably went to give Anifsa to Lev. He takes in a deep breath, relaxing into the pillows after a few minutes of no other pain rippling through his body. With his eyes drooping close, he falls asleep again.

..Only to be woke later by his briefs feeling slick and wet accompanied by pain and discomfort rippling through his stomach.

Tears prick his eyes, but he doesn’t actually cry. Instead, he carefully gets off of his bed. He takes careful steps and leans on the wall. He sniffs the air, trying to find a nearby familiar scent but can’t. Another wave of pain crashes through him and it has him hunching over, clinging to the wall. He lets out a noise of distress, his scent carrying and picking up as well.

He stands there, not daring to move. He knew that he was going into labor but it hadn’t really sunk in yet.. He wasn’t sure he wanted it to either- He bites his lip, holding back a scream. Kenma briefly finds himself wondering if his body would even survive the birthing process what with how small he is. Sure, Morisuke did it but he only had ONE kit, not two.

Leaning against the wall, Kenma rubs circles into his stomach, waiting for the next contraction.

He didn’t have to wait long.

\------------------------------------

At first, it was very subtle. It was just a small pull towards Kenma, nothing big so he pushed it off. It was when he heard a very loud and audible scream of his name that sounded an awfully lot a like his mates voice. The only warning the others in the room had was Kuroo looking up and bolting out of the door. They watch him go with worry but the coughing from the bed in the room has them refocusing.

\--------------------------------------

“Kenma, what-”

“My water broke.”

And all hell broke loose.

\--------------------------------------

In the room over, they could overhear the two royals going through the birthing process with one of the medical staff members. It was a bit hard to focus as the room buzzed with excitement and anticipation, but they needed to for their patients sake. If this went wrong simply because they weren’t being careful, well.. They’d be done for.

\-----------------------------------

Six grueling hours later, Kenma found himself waking up in a blindingly white room. He groans, turning his head over only to catch sight of Kuroo’s grinning face. He raises an eyebrow, trying to come up with every possibility as to why he was so happy until it hit him..

He gave birth.

He just pushed two kits out of his small body.

He feels like he’s going to faint and Kuroo presses a hand to his forehead worriedly. “You alright there, kitten?”

Kenma nods in response, eyes searching the room for their kits.

“They’re on their way, don’t worry.. They’re fine,” Kuroo says as he takes hold of his hand. He gently massages his hand while humming. Kenma relaxes, releasing a rumbling purr as he sinks into the bed. It wasn’t that comfortable.. Perhaps he should talk to Kuroo about upgrading some of the furniture. As his thought trails off, the door opens and in comes two nurses, both carrying a baby.

Kenma holds open his arms with lazy eagerness that only Kuroo could pick up on, accepting each kit.

“What are their genders?” He asks in awe, completely enraptured by their beauty and the fact that they exist and came from  _ them. _ Kuroo watches fondly, a soft smile on his face. “A girl and a boy. What do you want to name them?” He leans in a bit to look at the two infants, already absolutely smitten by them.

“Akiko ( _ bright child _ ) for the girl and Akio ( _ bright/luminous hero _ )?” He suggests, looking at Kuroo’s face to see his reaction. So far, it was a pleasant response and Kuroo nods. “I like them.” Kenma laughs softly, admiring his little family-

The doors are quickly thrown open.

“She’s awake.”

Kuroo blinks and Kenma is confused. Who? It took him a minute but eventually he remembers just who paid them a visit before he went into labor. This all had impeccable timing didn’t it?

“Alright, I’ll be right there-”

“She wants to see Kenma-sama and the kits. She says it is her dying wish..” The nurse adds the last part quietly, only to where Kuroo can hear it. He sighs and looks over at Kenma. He wasn’t sure he was strong enough to move around just yet. Birthing the twins took a lot out of him, he could see just how much it drained him.

“Can you bring her in?”

“I most certainly can, just give me a moment.” And with that, the nurse is gone.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Kenma asks, bringing Akiko and Akio closer to his chest. He could already see so many of Kuroo’s facial features in them, he wondered if any of them would look like him at all. He certainly hoped they wouldn’t be as small as him.

“Just relax, it’s your mother.. However fucked-” Kenma fixes him with a glare, “I mean, messed up choices she made, she only wanted to protect you.” While Kenma was unconscious, he went to check on Junko and found she kept waking up and falling back under again. It was only a matter of time before she didn’t wake up at all.

The door opens once more and in rolls Junko in all of her ill glory. She offers a tiny smile, eyes lighting up once she sees the twins nestled safely in Kenma’s arms. Cautiously, she is rolled closer to Kenma, coming to a stop on the other side of Kenma opposite of Kuroo.

“How’re you feeling?” She asks tiredly, eyes fixed on the infants.

“Tired.. But that’s to be expected. How are you doing?” Kenma responds, shifting away from her some. She watches sadly but doesn’t move to come any closer.

“I’ll be fine..” She turns away, coughing some. “They’re beautiful.. What are their names?”

“Akiko and Akio.” Kenma answers, shifting them some. He wondered when he would need to feed them.. Though he didn’t really feel comfortable doing so with his mother in the room.

“You’re going to be wonderful parents.. I wish you both the best of luck, hell knows you’ll need it. I just wanted to come see you before I leave,” she takes in a deep breath and slowly stands up. Kuroo watches her cautiously and Kenma stiffens as she leans down slowly and presses a kiss to his forehead. He could feel some tears gathering up in his eyes and he hopes and prays he keeps it together.

“..Do you have to go?” He quietly asks, watching her sit down. His cold demeanor was fading away. He missed his mother. She offers a wide smile, sadness hidden within that Kuroo knew was coming from. “I’m afraid so, my dear.. But don’t worry. We’ll see each other again, someday.” She starts to wheel out of the room and leaves with a final, “I love you.”

“I love you, too..” Kenma calls faintly, turning to bury his face into Kuroo’s shoulder while cradling the twins. They start with a cry, wanting to finally be fed, and Kenma welcomes the distraction.

It was the following morning that they found Junko Kozume dead in the infirmary.

Kenma cried for hours.

\-----------------------------------

Five years later,  Kenma finds himself waddling after Akiko and Akio. Both were laughing joyfully, trying to get their little sister Sakura to join in. However, the two year old just refused to leave Kuroo’s lap. Instead, she focused all of her attention on the younger Haiba child, Hoshiko ( _ Star child _ ). She babbles, trying to catch the three year olds attention.

Kuroo watches all of this fondly, eventually stopping Kenma’s waddling by pulling him towards him.

“You should be careful, Empathy said not to do anything too physical this time around. I’ll get the twins if you’ll take Sakura.” Kuroo says, standing up and moving Kenma to where he was sitting down. He gently places her on his lap, watching his mates face twist into defeat.

“Akiko, Akio! If you want food I’d get over here now before it’s all gone!”

This caught their attention and had them both running over towards Kuroo, almost knocking the other down. He starts fixing their plates, happy with the way things turned out. Looking up at the sky, he wonders when  _ they  _ would arrive. It was only a matter of time, though they had a habit of being late with everything.

Handing the plates to the two five year olds, Kuroo turns to watch Kenma playing with Sakura, fondly.

He would do this all over again if it meant he could get to where he is right now and Kenma couldn’t have agreed more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Characters  
> -Lev and Morisuke finally got married. They have two children: Anfisa (oldest) and Hoshiko (youngest).  
> -Kenma and Kuroo now have three children and one more on the way. Akiko and Akio (oldest/twins), Sakura (middle child), and unborn child.  
> -Bokuto and Kuroo are now friends and try to talk whenever they can, but sometimes they get into a mood.


	15. Howdy.

Hey, guys, I hate to be  _that_ author by not using the notes section but I wanted to make sure you guys could see this. I won't be continuing this series. Unfortunately, something happened in my life and there's a piece of that in this series that I'd really prefer not to tap into. However, I still adore Haikyuu and I might revisit this story, rewrite or maybe even finally finish the next installment I was working on but that won't be anytime soon.

 

I also wanted to thank everyone for reading this story! I know it's not my best writing and honestly, I  _cringe_ , but I love that you guys enjoyed it. This is my most popular story and it's statistics just continue to grow and grow-  _so thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! More information on the settings!
> 
> Paracosm:  
> The definition is something along the lines of a place thought to be made up by a child.  
> \- This is a dimension. There are several different monarchs, though there is one main one: The Oikawa's. They're Demons.  
> \- Everyone has a specific bonded/mate. They find out at the young age of seven who it is.  
> \- Existing species:  
> *Lyerians (Cats. Normally in Nekoma, though a few are spread out.)  
> *Ravens  
> *Owls  
> *Elves  
> *And others that aren't important but may be updated on.
> 
> Noru's and Carrier's:  
> \- Noru  
> *They are normally the more dominant.  
> *They are slightly territorial with mates and offsprings, though that's mainly in a carrier's season and when the offspring are really young.  
> *They can not carry.  
> *All genders can fertilize.  
> *Female Noru vaginas are more so useless. Inside where the womb should be rests a dick. Its kind of like a dog and cat. The outer appearance is there, but what's important is on the inside. When they plan on mating/impregnating: it comes out. Otherwise, it doesn't really make an appearance and the vagina suffices for that unless it's Carrier season time and it is absolutely needed to satisfy.  
> -Carrier  
> *Both genders can carry.  
> *Penises are more so for pleasure than of actual use outside of bladder.  
> *They all have a womb with eggs on the inside.  
> *Female pregnancies last for nine months where males could take up to eleven.  
> *Males are typically more hormonal during pregnancy than women.  
> *They're not able to impregnate others.  
> *Usually more maternal, though a few may be rebellious or infertile.  
> *If a Carrier is infertile, they're looked down upon by other Carriers and society. Everyone except for their mate neglects them, though rare times the mates leave and they both die.  
> -Mates  
> *If mates go too long without re-newing bonds, they die. Or if a mate is killed, the other will promptly die a month or so afterwards. They heavily rely on each other.
> 
> Anymore questions? Just ask!  
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!!


End file.
